LuNa One Shots
by Hollow619
Summary: Thought i do a little one shots here and there for these two. If ya'll have any ideas what story i should write of them let me know
1. Monthly

Nami HATED periods more then anything else in the world. It was painful, annoying and she often feel disgusted with herself when it came to down there. And of course her moodswings were an added bonus to her over all stress. She was happy it was the weekend or otherwise she would be going on a rampage at work. Theres only so much one can take when being asked where the damn copier was at in a store that sells nothing BUT them. She laid her head on her pillow with another pillow between her legs. There was one other thing about these monthlies she hated and that was she would get horny at random times. It was a nightmare really. She didn't want to touch herself cause well..no. And doing it with her boyfriend was out as well. Although its not like he never tempted her in the past. Regardless she try to give the arcing some comfort as best as she could and try to have happy thoughts that wasn't involving sex or anything related to it.

"Nami!? You home!?" And speak of the devil. "I'm in here Luffy!" She sat up removing the pillow from her legs and setting it on top of them as she sat up when Luffy came into the room. She sighed in her head, of course he was shirtless and sweating more likely from training. Luffy was a MMA fighter, still in training but had showed to be ready to get in the ring at any time. She knew he was damn strong and a pretty good fighter. Hell she seen him beat 8 guys by himself and came out of it unharmed. However it was these times where she wished her monthly wasn't tormenting her. Whenever he was done training, he would always come by her home shirtless and sweating. He lives only a few mins away from her home and she long since gave him a spare set of keys for himself. To put it simply, anyday of the week she would see this shirtless goof and want nothing more then to jump him. Thats the best way to describe it really. "Had a good work out i see" Nami said while trying hard not to stare at his chest for too long. He might seem thin under a shirt but good lord was he ripped under it. She just want to tie him down and lick that chest of his all day. "Yeah, got off earlier thou to go to the store for you." He held up a bag smiling as he sat on the edge of the bed. Nami tilted her head in confusion.

She don't recall asking him to go to the store for her. "What did you get me ?" Nami asked in wonder. Luffy opens up the bag and digs for some of the items he brought over and pulled out a box and handing it to her. Nami took the box and upon seeing what it was let out a gasp. "T..Tampons.. You got me Tampons Luffy ?" She couldn't believe that he went out of his way to go get her these and these was the exact ones she buys at that. Luffy tilted his head. "Well yeah, you told me you were out last night so i went to go buy them for you. Had to take the box with me thou since i didn't know where to look for them." Nami was at a lost for words. She did in fact told Luffy this last night, her plan was to go out later today to go buy them but she never had guessed that Luffy would go and get them for her, let alone asked anybody for help in finding it. "B..But weren't you embarrassed, its not exactly something guys go and buy you know." Nami knew this pretty well from her past flames. She dated 3 and non of them even dreamed of buying her tampons. Hell the mere thought would make a guy shudder. It just wasn't a guy thing to go get womenly items even if it was for their girlfriends or wives . Luffy was confused by the statement and folded his arms. "Whats to be embarrassed about ? You needed them so i went and got them. Not a big deal, i get stuff for you from the store lots of times." Luffy really didn't take what he did as a big thing. Although before he left from his tranning, he was getting a couple of snickers when he told his friends what he was gonna do as well as some odd looks at the store he went to. The only person that seemed normal was the female cashier when she told him "Shes a lucky girl to have you"and even that seemed out of no where. Nami stared at the box once again and then back at him before setting the box down beside her and looked him in the eye and said nothing but simply took the bag from his hands gently and look through it. There was some medicine for the cramps, a heatpad as well and a bag of chocolates that happen to been open. "Sorry bout the chocolates, i was pretty hungry so i took 3 of them. " Luffy Rubbed the back of his head a little nervous that he did that. He was told by Robin that Chocolates are good for a woman on her monthly however he also knew to never touched a girls food when she like this othersise you might get hurt or in his case deck in the face.

Nami nodded her head and set the bag as well next to her as she looked back at Luffy. Luffy looked back at Nami and raised a brow. "Are you okay Nami ? I didn't get the wrong stuff did i ? If so i can go back and" He was cut off as he was sent over the bed by Nami as she tacked and kissed him deeply. Luffy wrapped his arms around Nami just to be sure she didn't hurt herself and kissed her back deeply. He was shocked yes but he never pass up a moment to kiss her sweet lips for the world. She pulled back and sat on his stomach and slightly rubbed herself against his hard body. "First, i'm gonna go make you lunch, second, you are gonna spend the rest of the day with me. third i'm going to milk you dry when you least expect it..and lastly. " She lends down to his ear and whispers hotly in his ear. "You better be ready, cause when this week ends..your sexy ass is mine.." She licks his ear before sucking on it earning her a slight moan from him before getting up and walking over top of him towards the kitchen. Luffy laid there stun at what happen and looked down to see he was indeed hard from the close contact. He then took in what she said and sat up crossed leg and closed his eyes. "Uspop in a thong, Usopp ina thong, Usopp in a thong" And just like that he got soft and jump back to his feet. She sounded dead serious, he didn't want to anger her by milking himself afterall.


	2. Train ride

This morning was going downhill rather fast for Nami. She woke up late thanks to a broken alarm clock, was struggling to catch a quick shower and breakfast which was just a piece of toast. And then was rushing to get her work clothes on which were a button up white shirt covered with a dark blue blazer and matching skirt. She thought she be fine till she remembered that her car was at the shop and the only way to get to work was by train and of course by the time she got on it was crowned as hell. Needless to say her morning was sucking rather bad. She sighed as she stared at her watch, she was gonna be late but kept her hopes up that it'll only be 5 to 10 mins before she get to her stop. Nami was by the right side of the train by the door watching different buildings going by while trying to block out the loud, noisy train. She felt someone pressed up to her and looked over her shoulder to see what hit her back. She laid her eyes on a young male who looked very handsome looking with messy raven hair, adorable face that had a small scar that was just below his left eye. When he smiled at her she almost felt blown away with her beautiful it was. "Sorry bout that, pretty cramped" Nami smiled and nod before turning back to the door window. He was indeed handsome even if he did look a bit thin for her taste but that was pretty minor in her mind. The train stopped to get more people and the more people came in the more it got cramped which made the man from before pressed to her a bit more then before. Nami blushed a bit when she felt his chest to her back. Never mind what she said before, he felt pretty damn muscular under that T-shirt he was wearing.

As the train was entering the tunnel Nami prayed that it get to her stop soon so she can get to work and hopefully not be as late as she already was, that and to not think too much bout this guy behind her. But just as the day was not done fucking her over, the train came to a halt and the lights went out. Nami wanted to scream in anger at how much bad luck she was having this damn morning and she was sure that she was gonna be beyond late and hear a long letcher from her sister. " **Why me ?** "

It has been 5 mins since the train stopped and the lights been out. The only thing you could hear was people still talking/complaining and the slight loud music that was being played. However none of that was going through Nami's mind, one thing was though and that was the fact that something or someone was poking her butt. At first Nami ignored it but it became pretty clear that it was indeed someone and it was something she was very familiar of. Nami was glad that it was dark to cover up how read her face was, she couldn't believe that this guy behind her got a hard on and worst that it was pressed up against her. Nami at first thought of yelling at the guy and call him a pervert till she realized that he was pressed to her before the train even stopped, so it wasn't his fault that he was pressed to her so close but still. "S..Sorry, i promise i ain't doing this on purpose." She heard him whisper, she turn her head in some attempt to look at him but clearly that was pointless. She believed his words through, he meant no harm. Hell had he been anyone else they would be making it clear that they were hard as a rock. Him however stood still and was doing his best not to make any kinda moves that may upset her. " **So aside from looking handsome, hes very nice as well** " Nami didn't give him a reply but simply turned her head back. She really haven't known the guy at all but one thing was indeed clear about him, He was an innocent kinda person. One who would rather still completely still with a clear hard on at that. And this left Nami with a pretty tough choice. To tease or not to tease ? That is the question. Now Nami had been with her share of men but only ever been in bed with 2 people her whole life. Since then she been single for a good year. In a way you can say she went cold turkey when it came to anything sex related. Now clearly she wasn't expecting sex, least not on a train and that wasn't really a thought that passed her mind. She simply wanted to tease the poor fellow passenger. Why ? Well first she never pass up teasing an innocent/shy guy, they were the most fun to tease. Simply cause they be left speechless and it be really easy to get away with. Most of all they are unable to do anything which made it just the more easy to get away with. Have she done this with any other guy and she was 100% sure that he would try to do her then and there. This guy however she wasn't entirely sure. And the last most important reason was cause this was all his fault. Not being pressed to her no but the fact he had something that hard pressed to her bottom in the first place. Sure he said sorry and made zero to no movement on her behave but that was beside the point. It was **STILL** pressed against her. So she had a right to have a little fun with him.

With her mind made up she took a breath before slowly rubbing her ass against his hard covered member, of course this earn her a slight gasp from the young man. She kept rubbing up against him from left and right. He wasn't making any moves but that only made her press on more against him. She bit her lip from making any sounds herself, she was starting to enjoy this. She felt a slight throb while she was rubbing on him. He still made no move and oddly this made her wanted to do more to him. She then moved her ass up and down, slightly grinding her ass against him. Nami had no idea why she was doing this, it was meant to be nothing more then to tease the guy but for some reason she wanted more. She wanted a reaction from him, a movement or hell even a moan but this guy made none. Somehow it kinda damage her ego that he wasn't reacting to her teasing. She then felt his hands stopped her movement altogether. Nami stopped and froze now thinking this was a bad idea, that maybe she took it too far. But then she felt him pressed himself hard against her, causing her to let out a small moan. She felt him grinding up against her skirt covered ass, she bit her lip to not moan out. She expected something from him sure but to be so daring to grind back against her. She taken by surprised by this sudden turn of events but one thing was for sure. She felt pretty happy that he indeed made some reaction to this. Sure she wasn't expecting this but still. Before she knew it, she was grinding back against him. Nami was very thankful that the people and the music was loud enough to cover any noise that the two was trying to cover up. She wasn't sure bout the guy but for Nami this was something she been wanting the past year. She been single for a good year with a total of zero sex from that period and damn was it hard. She wasn't the kinda girl who would jump at the first handsome guy she see, even one night stands seemed far fetch to her.

Yet here she was in a dark train, grinding up against a complete stranger and was pretty much having the time of her life doing so. She pressed her hands up against the train doors as she twirl her ass against him trying her hardest not to make any loud noises. Nami was indeed getting wet from this, she never knew that her screwed up morning would turn into getting dried hump by a stranger and enjoying it. She then felt him pulled away and she groan from the lost contact. Nami wondered that maybe he had came and decided to stop, which if so did sadden her. For as long as she could remember no guy ever brought her to an orgasm, she would normally finish herself off in those cases. She shook her head for being foolish that this guy be any different. She was about to sit up straight till she felt his hands back on her hips and pressed up against her once again and moved up and down against her slowly. Nami let out a gasp when she felt him pressed back to her but that wasn't what surprised her the most, it was the fact this time she felt him a bit better then before and it took no time for her to figure what he did. She wasn't feeling a covered hard on but a bare one and damn did it felt warm against her ass even with this skirt on. This time it was indeed hard to not let out any kind of moans now that she felt him bare against her. She wasn't moving this time but instead covering her mouth with her hand while feeling him press up against her more feeling his warm hard cock pressed up to her. Nami head was getting foggy and she was hoping that the train would not move anytime soon and have this moment go on forever. She felt him grip her hips as he pressed harder against her, making her pressed against the train door more. This wasn't right, what was going on at this very moment. She needed to fix it fast.

She pressed her hand onto of his which halt his movements. She pant slow before sitting up a bit and lifted her skirt up some and slowly pull down her green colored panties over her knees. She then reached out looking for his hand which she found and pulled him forward and felt his cock pressed up to her ass. They both moan slightly from the contact. If he can be this daring then she sure as hell can as well. The male placed his hands back on her hips and began rubbing his cock between her ass, she covered her mouth as she rubbed back against him. He felt hot and smooth against her skin, she felt how long and hard he really was. Somewhere deep down she felt sorry that she made him that hard in short jeans, it must had been painful and she wanted to make him feel all better if she could do so. His balls his hitting against her wet core, even if it was slightly it was still enough to drive her crazy. She couldn't believe it, she was getting closer and closer to cumming and he wasn't even inside of her or even directly touching her pussy. He must had picked up on this cause he began moving a bit faster and harder against her ass, causing Nami to let out small muffled moans, she was impressed that he was keeping his pleasure in short groans and gasps. He was riding her against the train door more and more, the pressure was getting too much for Nami. She closed her eyes tight and let out a slight loud muffled moan as she came, she felt him pressed against her and held still as she shook from her hard orgasm. She felt him caress her to ease her a bit as she calm herself down from her high, she placed her hand on his that was still on her hip holding it. Once she could think i bit clearly she notice something was off or in the matter of speaking, something wasn't on her. She pressed her body to his so that she was in talking range to him. "Y..You didn't cum ?" Nami spoke in a low shaky whisper, still coming over her orgasm. His face was pressed on top of her head and shook it still panting some himself. "Nahh, i'm good. if you came thats all that mattered. Train might start up soon anyway." The young man spoke softly and honestly.

This guy and his honesty was surprising Nami more and more and it was making her starting to really like the guy. However she wasn't liking the idea of him not cumming at all. She still felt how hard he was against her and the fact it was throbbing the way it was meant he was about there. She went back grinding back up against him, he tensed up when he felt her moving back against him. "H..Hey, what you doing ?" The young man asked trying to keep his moans down. Nami lean forward against the train door and begin her grinding and twirling her ass against his throbbing cock. She didn't care if this train started moving or if the people hear or see them. She wanted this man to cum, she wanted him to explode and that was exactly she was gonna do. She felt him starting to rub a little against her but it wasn't enough. She wanted him to rub against her like he meant it. She pressed her ass against him fully, sandwiching his cock between her ass and moved up and down against it. She bit her lip holding her moans as she grind against him. Nami finally felt his hands back on her hips and started grinding back against her ass hard and fast, pressing her against the door. She felt his face against her hair trying to hold his moans like she was doing. She heard a slight growl before he pulled from her and just before she was gonna protest she felt something warm hit her ass and this time she used both her hands to cover the loud moan that came out. He was cumming on her ass and oh my Oda did it felt fucking good. For it being pitch black she was impressed that he aimed it well to cum on her ass like that. Nami then felt him grab her panties and pulled them back up. She felt his sticky warm cum being further pressed on her and she sighed happily at the feeling. He then looked for her skirt and pulled it down. Nami was a panting mess as she slightly heard him messing around with his belt, more then likely pushing his cock back inside his pants. She turn around this time no longer facing the door and reached out for him. When she felt like his face pulled him close and kissed him. "Shishi, your kissing my nose" Nami blushed from the small mistake before she felt his hands on her face and felt his lips against hers. She moan slightly from the kiss and pulled him close wrapping her arms around him. Their lips pressed against each other for a good while before pulling away from much needed air and by the time they did the train started back moving, with the lights also coming back on.

Both was a bit taken back and looked at their surroundings and thankfully no one suspected anything of what had just happen. Well maybe aside from the fact that they were in each other arms but that was whatever. Nami looked at her watch and sighed. She wasn't going to work, that much was clear, she then looked up at the young man who was staring at her with a smile on his face. "What you smiling bout huh ?" Nami teased, sticking her tongue out at him. "Oh nothing, was wondering if your free today. " Nami tilted her head to the side some and gave a small smirk. "Well that depends on whos asking " He gave a grin before placing his head against her's. "He be Luffy and he likes to know if your free today." Nami giggles as she warp her arms around his neck. "Well yes, Nami is indeed free today since i ain't making it to work, so i have no plans." Luffy chuckled and when he heard his stop was coming next took her hand bout ready to leave the train. "Hey, you guys could had kept it down more, i was sitting right hear you know ?" They both looked the older lady before the doors open and they stepped out. But instead of being embarrassed or even shamed that they were heard they both shook their head. "Geez, nosy people these days." Nami shook her head and hook her arm over his. "Tell me about it"


	3. Long Distance

It was the rise of morning, sun slowly beaming through the window of the happy couple that was currently sleeping in each other arms. Nami was the first to wake and saw her goofy but loveable boyfriend still sound asleep. She took a good look at his face and took in ever detail of him. He was handsome, she loved staring at him whenever she had the chance to. More so when he was sound asleep. But as much as she wanted to look at his face longer, she couldn't. Today was the day after all. She slowly shook him awake. "Wakey wakey Luffy" She smiled a bit when he tried to brush her off and asking for 10 more minutes. She this time shoved him awake in which cause Luffy to groan butslowly got up. " Okay okay i'm awake. Sheesh" Luffy ruffled his bed hair and yawn loudly before looking blinking at Nami as she was wearing one of his shirts on her. "Morning Nami" He said with that warm smile that melted her heart. She sat up right and kissed his lips softly before laying her head against his. "Good morning to you too. Looks like we slept in a bit it seems. " Luffy looked over at his clock, it was a little before 8, they were meant to wake up around 6:30 but seems like that was a no go. "I guess we should get ready.." Nami said with a bit of sadness in her voice as she got off of the bed and headed to the bathroom and shuts the door. Nami placed her back against the door and a hand over her eyes. She started to slowly get choked up as her other hand was gripping the shirt she was wearing. "I don't wanna go..."

It was a quiet drive for the both of them Luffy was looking at the road as Nami was looking out the window was everything passing by. You might be wondering why there was so much tension in the air. Well truth was that Nami was heading back home to her family. See Luffy and Nami was in a relationship but it was an online relationship. They met each other 3 years ago, Luffy friended Nami and since then became close. After 5 months they decided to date. In those 3 years they knew each other inside and out. They messaged each other everyday and talked over the phone everynight, even going as far as to go to sleep on the phone. Least till the phone died. It was about the second year that they saw each other through webcam and since they wanted nothing more then to do that everyday. They were both in school and both was looking to make their dreams become reality but that was the farest thing in their mind when they talked to each other. Nami truly loved Luffy and she wanted nothing more then to meet him in person and spend time with him, to feel him, to breath his scent and most of all. To kiss the living hell outta of him. So when summer break was drawing near Nami made plans to go vist Luffy during the summer. Nami's mom agreed to this as long as Luffy took great care of her in which he promised on his very life. Summer break began and Nami was on her flight to go see him. Upon arriving she then had to catch a train to get where he was. After 5 stops she got off the train and there he was. And it was everything she hopped for and more and without missing a beat, she ran towards him and jumped in his arms as the both shared a warm embrace of meeting for the first time. Since Nami been here she knew alot more bout Luffy and his family and even got to meet his brothers. They were very nice to her and welcome her to their home. They shared meals, stories and hung out but before and after she would always have time for her boyfriend. The first night did scared Nami but it wasn't cause she was worried he do something, it was more so of the fact that he decided to sleep on his floor then in the bed with her. At first she thought maybe he didn't want to move that fast by sleeping in bed together but then Nami remember that this was Luffy, the guy does everything too fast for his own good and honestly she was no different. So the second night when he was going for the floor, she grabbed and pull him into bed with her and told him simply to keep her warm. For the rest of the time she was there, they shared a bed and slept in each others arms.

They had their first kiss, their first movie together, their first fight when they were comparing who was better between Sonic and Mario. They even had their first time making love together. It was scary for them both but they didn't regret a thing from it. She wished she could stay forever. But summer vacation was over and she had to get back home. It tore at her heart, she never spoke up on how she felt on the matter and nether has he. She figure it be best not to talk about it seeing that it would only hurt more. Hell it was painful saying goodbye to Ace and Sabo. She had to hold back her tears when they told her that she was family and if she ever needed anything to let them know. She also remember them telling her to take good care of their trouble making brother of theirs. It goes without saying she will always take care and watch out for him. She loves him after all. She stared at the train station and couldn't help but feel her heart begining to sink.

They both stood there waiting for her train. Nether again said much to the other. Nami turn to speak but Luffy beat her to it. "When you can let me know when you get on your flight, that way i know you got there safe and sound okay" Luffy looked over at her with a small smile. Nami could tell by looking at his face, it was indeed hurting him as well. She gave a small nod. "You do the same..i wanna know you get home okay, don't go try to buy any meat along the way got it ?" She said in hopes to lighten the mood, it worked as Luffy chuckled and nodded his head. " Yes ma'm." "The 6 Express train to the Grandline air port is coming shortly, please step back as the train arrives!" They heard it loud and clear and both looked in each other eyes. Nether had to say anything. They both knew what was gonna happen next. They both walked up and hugged each other tightly. Nami buried her face in Luffy's chest as he lay his chin on top of her head. They then pulled back and shared a short but passionate kiss as the train pulled up. When they both pulled away they gave each other the biggest smile they could muster. Nami grabbed her bag and as the doors open went onboard the train. She turn to Luffy as the door closed. It felt cruel to Nami, it was as if it was keeping them from the other. Nami wanted to turn away, to not look at him and feel even more sad then she was already feeling. But just when her dummy of boyfriend couldn't make her even sadder. He placed his hand on the window of the door. Nami quickly did the same and maybe it was on her mind but she felt his hand again at that moment and as fast as the feeling came, it was gone as the train pulled off.

When the train left Luffy stared at the train leaving in the distance and just kept watching and watching before it was gone from his vision. It was then that it came crashing down on him that she was gone and that she wasn't here next to him. As soon as the realization hit him, he started tearing up. Like Nami, he was hurting and he was doing his best to not let it show but at this moment he couldn't do so, it was hurting him. More so then he pictured. He placed his hand on his chest, the hand he placed on the door before the train left, clutched his shirt where his chest was. It was hurting, the pain, the feeling of emptiness. Luffy had no idea, he had no idea that watching your love one leaving back home, would hurt so much. This what it was like being in a long distance relationship.

As Luffy pulled up to his house he got a text on his phone. It was Nami letting him know she got to the airport. Luffy smiled a little, his eyes was puffy red from crying but manage to send her back a reply. After that Luffy looked through his pictured they tooken when she was here and then there was one that he loved the most out of all of them. They were standing by a theme park they was at and the kissed while taking the picture. unbeknownst to him thou Nami too was looking at that same picture. She too loved the picture and held it close to her heart. She too was crying, some passed by her wondering if she were alright. Nami was thinking alot on the ride here and she had one thought in her mind, could she do this..could this relationship with them work out, with the distance and the toll it will have on them. Nami ponder this till she got a video message from Luffy, she raised a brow and decided to play it. Luffy was still in his car and thankfully he wans't driving. "Nami, thank you for the coolest summer of my life, thank you for giving me your first in almost everything. And most of all. Thank you for being my girlfriend. Can't wait to see you again. Love you!" He ended it with a toothy smile. As she was listening fresh tears started to pour from her eyes, she hung her head down as her hands tremble. She barely heard that her flight was coming up. Nami couldn't help but ponder something else. What kinda reply would Luffy give her after such a heart felt one like that ?

Luffy lay his head back and breath a sigh of relief, as if he felt lighter now. He heard a ringing and it was a video call from Nami. Luffy was a bit surprised but answered it anyway. "Nami ?" Luffy asked as he saw Nami with her bangs covering her eyes. She took a deep breath and as loud as she could. "Thank you too Luffy! Thank you for taking me into your home, giving me almost all of your first times and being the most caring, loving and most goofiest boyfriend a girl can ask for! I love you with all my heart!" She stood up and points at her phone showing a shocked Luffy. "This guy right here is mine! This is my man!" Nami took a breath before looking at Luffy through her phone with her puffy eyes but a determine smile. "If you think this is the last you see of me, your wrong buddy boy. I'll be back for you again, so you better watch out!" She kissed the screen before closing the chat. She covered her red face but was smiling like an idiot as she hurry to board her flight. Luffy stared at the screen for 5 whole minutes still taking in what he just saw and heard. He then covered his eyes with his arm before he too was grinning like a fool. "Not if i come see you first Nami!" Luffy said with a happy tone in his voice. Yes, it was so worth it, as long as they were able to see each other, then what is a few hours apart to them right ? 


	4. Jealousy

If theres one thing Nami grew to understand during her years was that being jealous wasn't as silly and as foolish as she first thought. Which was why she broke up with a few guys who had that flaw about them. To her theres a level of how jealous one can be, you can ether be pouty on the matter or just plain crazy and sadly she dealt with the crazy more over then not. She would have eyes on her wherever she go and often get asked out sometime in front of whoever she was dating. Nami would always say no and turn them down and to her that should be more then enough to show that she was only settle for the person shes with but some of her ex's thought differently due to their jealousy. Nami often see women at in the same matter, they would go out their minds simply cause some other girls would stare at their man and talk about it. To her it doesn't make the guy the bad guy so why make it out as such is beyond her.

However now shes eating those words as she was sitting and watching as women was talking about her new boyfriend Monkey D Luffy. And boy was she pretty jealous and maybe a little mad at the said women talking about him. It was a beach party that Luffy and Nami was invited to and they decided that it be fun to get out and have a good time, Luffy being the goof he was stood out rather quickly and suddenly he became the center of attention. Of course this didn't bother Nami, how he was it was bound to happen, however what was bothering her was the women at this said party. Luffy was shirtless with the only thing on was a pair of black swim shorts. She came with a green bikini that showed off her figure very well. And even there was some guys giving her looks she honestly couldn't careless really. She was more focus on Luffy and the bitches that were eyeing him. Despite some of the bulky men here Luffy was indeed a fit person, despite his small frame. And she was 100% that thats where those girls eyes was zoomed in on and one other thing as well. His personalty. Luffy is an innocent fellow, he really was. Even when they started dating, Luffy never seemed to did anything to make himself out as anything else but a on going guy who was full of curiosity and wonder. Maybe thats why she decided to date him. To open his mind to newer things when it came to a relationship. He was already a pioneer, always ready to go on the next big adventure and oddly enough she shared that same feeling, even if she doesn't show it as often as he does. Luffy wasn't at all the type to get jealous over people eying Nami. Sure when it comes to food or when it came down to Nami being a better surfer then him then yeah he would get jealous in a pouting sense. But anytime a guy would hit on Nami, he would just observe and see that Nami would turn them down and carry on as if nothing just happen. At first Nami wonder why this was, surely one would be a little jealous if one girlfriend or boyfriend was hit on but Luffy takes it all in and shrugs it off as nothing. Maybe thats what started it, she wasn't sure but thats when her view of being jealous at all was starting to become less of a foolish thing to her. Not enough so that she see it being right anyway. But at this moment it was an entirely different story.

Nami just looked on as Luffy was laughing and joking about as those bimbos was still eyeing her man with those damn eyes of theirs. Ohhh how she wanted to rip those damn eyes out of their heads, thats how angry she felt at them. Now one would normally be mad at not just them but the person in which they giving attention to but after dating Luffy for 4 months now, one thing became very clear to her. Luffy was rather oblivious when it comes to women other then Nami flirting with him. This was pretty clear in the past, she wasn't jealous even then but she was well aware at how some women would talk to Luffy in a way that came off as much more then a simply greeting. But Luffy would just take it as that, a greeting. So there was no real reason to get mad at Luffy cause he always had eyes on Nami and only had his attention towards her. If she flirts with him he get the hint and meaning. Any other girl does it and its a blank to him. This being no different. Nami never question this or brought it to his attention that most girls have done that sorta thing. Mainly cause as long as he wasn't aware of them then it was all good but at the same time she wanted him to know so it be all the easier to get them away from him just as quickly. Like right now for one. Nami never had these kinda emotion before. She had anger yes, Luffy was one of the few to feel her wrath when it came to that but she also felt needy, like he should be here and not over there with them. Yes Nami wanted him to herself and the hell with anyone else. Those girls shouldn't even be near him let alone talking to him. If Nami 4 months ago would hear how she sounds now, she would had thought she lost her damn mind honestly.

She then say one of the women lean towards Luffy and whisper something into his ear, she wasn't sure what it was but she can already tell she did not like whatever she had said to him. This was alot more upsetting then she thought it be and all she could really do is bite her tongue and not start swinging at the bitches at this party. She was in such deep thought that she didn't notice Luffy sat back down next to her. "Hey Nami, you there ?" Nami shook away her thoughts and turn towards Luffy who as always wore that loving smile of his. "Oh hey, sorry was in thought there. Seem like people like you in this party huh ?" Nami tried to rid her mind at any and all thought of those women on him a few moments ago. "Yeah i guess so. They do make great food as well Shishishi, i'm glad we came today" Anmi took a good look at his happy face and honestly at the end of the day, thats what she wanted to do for him everyday, make him smile as much as he made her smile during her dark times. She then took noticeof the black hair woman looking at Luffy and gave a wave and a wink before disappear around the corner. "Hey Luffy, what did that girl whisper to you about ?" Nami asked as she lower her eyes at him. Luffy took a sip of his drink before replying. "Oh, she wanted me to meet her at the showers in the back to have some fun or something." Nami eye twitched as she sunk her nails against the table without realizing. Nami was clearly pissed at this moment. It was one thing that those damn women was eyeing him the whole time but now some bitch was trying to lure him with the promise of sex and in front of his girlfriend no less?! Luffy took notice at her angry face. "Nami whats the matter ?" Luffy asked rather confused who his girlfriend got mad all of a sudden. Nami looked over towards Luffy and her anger got the better of her. "Whats the matter ? Whats the matter!? I'll tell you whats the matter! Some bitch is trying to steal my man from me, some bitch is trying to fuck **MY** man and she had the nerve to do it dead in front of me!" Although Nami was yelling, no one could really hear due to the loud music however Luffy heard her clear as day. It was taking all her willpower not to get up and find that woman and beat the hell out of her. The only thing really holding her back from not doing it is the fact that someone else might come and talk to him that could be far worst.

"So your jealous ? " Luffy asked as he tilted his head to the side. Nami slightly blushed when asked this and although she could had simply lied to him she decided to say the hell with her pride before turning away and mutter a small yes. Nami was indeed jealous and she can say now that she was wrong about how jealousy is. Where she still believe there should be a level on how far you take it, the feeling of it being stress and even hurt from it was still there non the less. She was sure he would just laugh at her and tell her how silly she was but instead felt a pat on her head. She looked up at him and saw him wearing his smile still and then place his head against her's "Shishishi so i wasn't the only one then." Luffy said with a chuckle. Nami raise a brow confused at the statement. "What do you mean by that ?" Nami asked in wonder. Luffy lay his cheek on his hand staring off at the party people dancing to the music. "I get jealous to you know, when those guys come up and hit on you in front of me, i trust you, i trust you with my life even. Doesn't mean i trust those guys and i often have to remind myself not to knock them for a loop. I didn't want you to think i didn't trust you when it came to that kinda thing." Nami eyes widen at the sudden confession and felt her heart skip a beat a second when he said he trusted her with his life. She felt the exact way towards him despite how little long they have dated. So he too was jealous but he put her trust above it all to wipe away and thoughts. Really no more different then Nami placing her trust him on the matter. It was those women she didn't trust, Luffy on the other hand she could place her full trust on. She smiled before turning his face towards her and kissed him deeply, he return the kiss as he place his hands on her cheek and rubbed it softly with his thumbs. When they pulled apart they both wore warm loving smiles. "Did you even know what she meant by the way ?" Luffy shook his head "Not really, i mean what can you do in the shower thats fun anyway ?" Luffy asked in all honesty. Nami smirked before sliding her hand down and placed it on the front of his swim trunks. Luffy gasp and bit and looked at her wide eye. Nami slowly started rubbing his covered member before grinning. "Luffy, would you like to have some fun in the shower with me instead ?" As if a bulb went off in his head Luffy nodded his head quickly. Nami chuckled before getting up along with him and the both walked side by side. Nami smirked and place her hand on Luffy's ass which caused the raven hair boy to blush a bit but keep his composer. Nami wonder how long he can keep that up before she had him screaming her name in the next few minutes. She sure hope the other women don't get too jealous over it. Not that she would care anyway


	5. Pillow Talk

"You ever thought what would happen have we never met ?" Luffy open one of his eyes to look down at his Navigator/Girlfriend upon the said question. It seemed whenever they just had sex there was these small bed talks they have. Luffy never mind them but he could get often thrown off by some questions Nami would ask him.

"No, not really" It was the honest truth. Hell, he never thought that bout any of his fellow crew mates and he was thankful he met them at all. Nami sighed as she sat up some and laid her back against the headboard, knees to her chest and her chin laying on her head. She was currently naked under the sheets but didn't care much, the dummy next to her had seen more of her then any other guy ever. So there was no need to adjust herself to cover up.

"I just often look back and just found it strange really."

"What do you mean strange ?" he asked placing his hands behind his head and looking up at the ceiling.

"Before we met me as well as my entire village was ruled by a really bad pirate and he took someone dear from me, for so long i hated him and yet i was working under him so that i could earn enough money to buy back their our freedom. 10 years, 10 long years i worked under that bastard, with his mark on my arm and at the time having the village hating me..well at least i thought at the time they were." She narrowed her eyes as she went on " I stole from pirates mostly, at that time i hated all pirates, i assume someone like Arlong was all over the world, that pirates was scum of the sea. And then i met you. Some strawhat wearing boy who declared he was gonna be the Pirate King." She smiled a little at the memory. " At the time i just thought you was no different then other pirates, till i saw that you had compassion, you was loyal to your fellow crewmates and that you would put yourself at risk for others. And yet despite that, i still couldn't really trust you and with my own problems to deal with i just couldn't bring myself to rely on you at that time. So i stole your ship and headed for home."

Luffy just sat and listen as he recall most of those events so spoke of, hard to believe it was just two years ago since that time, for him it felt shorter.

"When i got back home i felt regret, mainly cause i viewed you guys as my friends, i even thought at the time if we met again that maybe you would forgive me and even have me join you guys again. It was the first time in ten years that i ever truly cared for pirates. At least the crew of pirates i was in." Nami sighed as she closed her eyes and shook her head. "Honestly the more i look back on it, the more i felt i really saw how the world was. Not even the marines are pure. Some would do whatever it take to keep themselves face to the public, even wipe out an entire village just so that can be so. The very people who i thought was gonna be reliable, like how my mom was...they too betrayed lied to us..much like how Arlong lied to me bout giving our freedom back. "She open her eyes looking angerly against the wooden walls as she recall the betrayal, it was enough to make her go mad. "When the village went to fight Arlong's crew, everything rushed into my head at once. The 10 years i spent stealing, the close calls i had growing up almost getting killed, the times i felt so alone trapped in that damn room drawing those maps, the village who kept quiet and only thought of me instead of themselves..and most of all..i thought about you Luffy." Her eyes were shadowed by her hair as she gripped her arms tightly.

By This time Luffy look over at Nami, she was pouring her heart out and all he could really do is listen. Really this was the first time he really knew the depth of what was going on with Nami at that time.

"The time i spent with you and the others..the times when we all had fun..the times you saved me..looked out for me..cared enough for me to still trust in me over someone telling you i had killed a crewmate of yours..you still held me so high in trust and Oda knows i didn't deserved it..." A small smile tugged her lips and she shook her head slowly. "But no..even when i was feeling sorry for myself..you came to me..came to my aid..heard my plea and gave me something you treasured more then anything..to the one person who should had been the last person you should had ever trusted at all." She looked over at Luffy lovingly, keeping the smile on her face. "I guess thats when i started looking at you as less of a boy i wanted to use..and more of a man i wanted to follow towards the ends of the earth..and someone i would later fall in love with." She whispered the last part softly but she knew Luffy heard her. She look back ahead and relaxed after getting all of that off her chest. "So. That being said, i just thought what would had happen have i never met you, it was odd to me how someone so normal looking to me at the time completely changed my world in such a short time. "

Luffy had a better understanding to her question however it was rather simple for him to answer. "The world is pretty big, i was bound to find you sooner or later, just so happen i found you sooner then later thats all." Luffy never reflected much of his life till now, sure he look back at the times he had with his crew and with his brothers along with Shanks and his crew but as far as thinking bout his crew and their past, he never kept them in his mind. To him the past was the past and him meeting someone and or asking to friend them or join his crew doesn't normally reflect on that. He was friends with alot of people but their titles and or their status to the world never concern him and it was no different with his crew. It wasn't Nami's past that made him fight and it sure wasn't what happen while he was in the village that caused her the distress that did it ether. It was her tears, her tears what was did it and no body was ever gonna get away with making any of his friends cry. Arlong learn that the hard way. "If i didn't met you, i don't think i would had gotten this far, honestly i don't think i could had been involve with any other woman other then you really."

To any other woman they would call him a liar or saying that just to flatter but Nami knew that this was in a sense rather true. Aside from her there was women in Luffy life that more then likely would had made a move on him, few are his friends and one was an enemy working for that Big nose clown. Yet oddly Luffy never really saw them as anything other then normal women. Luffy wasn't like Sanji where he would see any attractive woman appeling. She remember him telling the crew how him and Boa met and how he had say her naked twice before. Nami and Luffy didn't really started being a thing till after fishmen island and even before then Nami didn't really get bothered by what he said, mainly cause of his normalness to it. Had it been Sanji who told that story, needless to say he would need a blood transfusion with the river he would had made. Luffy on the other had, spoke about it as if he was the most normal thing in the world. Yet when he sees Nami's body he acts like a kid at a toy store, always touching and poking and believe her he does alot of poking with various things.

Nami lean over Luffy and grabbed his strawhat and twirl it around her finger. "To think, this here is what kinda draw us together in a way. It was this very hat and its owner that saved me from despair." She smiled before kissing the rim of the hat and placed it on her head before looking down at a grinning Luffy. "It does look good on you thou Shishishi" Nami gave a lopsided grin before rolling herself on top of him, pressing her breasts against his chest and stared down at him. "Really..so does that mean i'm also sexy with it on ? " Luffy eyes widen as he let out a surprised gasp as he felt her move slowly against him.

"M..Maybe, i don't know" Luffy looked to the said avoiding her eyes. Truth be told ever since they been dating, anytime she wore his hat he would have an urge to kiss her senseless. Of course he never voiced out that he would like to do it with her wearing his hat thou. As if reading his mind Nami sat up some and placed her hand on his hat in a similar way Luffy does fulling exposing the front of her body to her captain. "Premission to wear your hat..as i pleasure you captain ?" She said in a seductive way.

Oh yeah, he wasn't getting any sleep tonight it seems and he was very thankful for that.


	6. Boss Lady

Luffy was rather nervous as he was driving 8 in the evening with his slightly drunk boss. He took a glance at her and she still seemed rather pissed off. Not that she wasn't always mad or a bit stingy as he often viewed her. He worked for this woman for the past 9 months and the first time he met her he could only think that she was the most beautifulest woman he ever laid eyes on. Of course working with her told a different story bout her personalty. He wasn't the only one who suffers with her wrath thou. Others at work had called her a red haired demon or just a stuck up bitch. Luffy kept to himself about his boss. Sure she could be nicer but he didn't really mind her working them hard as she did. Of course this often came into question on whether she was dating anyone with that mean personality of her's. Which sorta explains why he was driving her home in the first place.

His boss Nami was a very smart, very beautiful and very VERY headstrong woman. Whether it was luck or bad luck on his part that he happen to had her as his boss at the bakery he been working in. He was working under his last boss Black leg Sanji, but he went on to work as a 5 star chef. They still kept in touch since they are good pals. If he could compare his last boss to the one he has now it would be like comparing the sun and the moon, two very different things and unlike the moon, the sun was very very hot and if you even moved the wrong way you was gonna get burn. That being said, his boss Nami was very strict and demanding, she did not take crap from anybody. If she wanted you to bake a cupcake, you best damn well baked that cupcake like your life was on the line. Talking to her was like walking on thin ice and if you ever to ask for a day off you would need alot of proof as to why one was needed. Most of the people there would be to scared to talk to her and those who had the balls to do so would get taken down a inch. Needless to say, Nami was a scary person and the only person who didn't mind nor took it too close to heart was Luffy. Some assumed he was playing the boss's pet but it wans't anything like that. If anything she would be on his case most times then any and Luffy would take it all on the chin. Luffy was a very calm person even when being yelled at, sure he might yell back if the time called for it but other times he just go with the flow and just hope for the best. Some might think hes too easy going but Luffy never dwell on the small things. That includes getting yelled at by his boss. Despite this her love life did made Luffy wonder. Maybe she had a boyfriend or maybe married ? It was a question that often was talked about at work but never answered untill tonight however Luffy sorta got the answer to that said question.

Luffy was driving back home from his brother's place when he saw a angry Nami yelling and screaming at a man and woman in front of a apartment building. Luffy pulled over and watched from his car what was happening. She was indeed pretty mad, more so then she showed at work. He took notice at what she was wearing. She dressed rather normal for a woman who normally seen wearing work clothes whenever you saw her. A dark blue sleeve top and a pair of jeans, brown strap on heels and her long hair as tied in a pony tail. From the looks of it she was gonna go out clubbing or something he guessed. He then looked at the people she was yelling at and notice that they were in their underwear which caught Luffy by surprise. He was kinda sure what was happening but didn't jump to conclusions just yet on the matter. Nami then spotted Luffy in his car and he froze. His first thoughts was to drive off but he was too scared to turn the car on. He watched as she walked over to his car and open the passengers door and got in, slamming the door close. "Drive Monkey D, Now!" Luffy nodded quick before starting up his car and began driving off. Luffy might not be like his co-workers in terms of hating the woman and all but he can't say he doesn't share their fear of this woman. She also had this habit of never calling her empolres by their name. Luffy once told her most called him by his normal name but that quickly was shut down by the stern look she gave him. As they were driving she told him to pull over a near by bar, from there they spent the last half hour in there as she drank the hardest drink they had. Luffy was impress that she could hold her liquor and still be level headed. She then dragged him outside and asked him to drive her home. (More like ordered him but whatever) and thus he drove.

He parked in front of her house and looked at her as she was rubbing her temple. He wasn't sure if he should say anything or not, she wasn't exactly drunk so walking her to her door didn't seem necessary. She sighed loudly before opening the car door. "Come on, lets get inside" She said in an upset tone as she stepped out of the car. Luffy was still rather confused on the whole matter but followed her non the less. As they stepped into her home he was amazed at how neat and cleaned it looked. Much better then his place that was for sure. His brother Sabo would often be on his case bout having a clean house or he wouldn't be able to have any kind of dates. Sure Luffy haven't had one to start with but still, his brother could have a little faith in him he would get one right ?

Nami tossed her purse on the table and placed her hands on the table leaning on it and just stood there with her back towards Luffy. Luffy simply stood where he was and stared at her back, he wasn't sure what to say or what to do. She asked him to come inside her home and nothing more after that. A part of him thought maybe he should leave her to herself but he just couldn't work the nerve to do so. Was he nervous ? Very. Was he scared she yell at him spying on her not at work ? Hell yes he was. But all he could do is sit and see what happens. "Monkey D...Am i that bad of a person..?" It was a mere whisper but Luffy heard it clearly thou the question did threw him off. "I mean..i do my job as best as i am able too..i am admire by the higher ups..i had so many offers to be a great cook..i'm smart..i'm beautiful..i always keep my body in shape..i always do whats best for others then for myself..i try my best to make everyone be on the A game when it matters..so..aren't i a lucky catch..aren't i'm worthy of love too..?" He saw she was shaking some as she spoke, he didn't want to believe it but he could tell without even looking. She was crying, he knew she was but he didn't want to damage her pride by making it noted. "No..i guess i ain't..i can't even keep a guy for longer then a month without him screwing behind my back..with a one of my workers at that.." She chuckled bitterly shaking her head. "Yeah..one of my own, your co-worker was fucking my boyfriend..or at least was about to do so..and she had the nerve to beg to keep her job..i fired that bitch on the spot..and my "Boyfriend" ? Ha! he was saying it was all a misunderstanding and that she didn't mean anything..that it was just sex and nothing more..i mean really..am i that fucking stupid!?" Nami yelled before knocking her purse over on the floor.

Luffy still remain quiet. She was hurting. BAD and he honestly couldn't help but feel upset at the assholes who caused her this pain. He knew she saw the woman somewhere but he couldn't really make her out given that it was dark. Talk about bad luck, getting caught cheating with someone elses guy and get fired the same night. Even by chance he was to be the next to get fired at least he wouldn't be talked bout much for screwing the boss's lover. Still, he couldn't help but feel sorry for his boss right now. In the end of the day, boss or not she was still a person with feelings like anybody else. No matter what anyone at work might say if they ever knew about it, she didn't nor does she deserve this kinda pain. Nami then turn to Luffy and looked at him with anger in her eyes but tears running down her face. "I bet you don't even care..i treat you and the others "So badly" right!? You must be thinking "The bitch had it coming!" Right!" She yelled at him as she stomped her way over towards him. "Your just like them! Talking behind my back! Making me seem like such a bad person! Aren't you!?" She grabbed Luffy by the collar of his shirt. Luffy all the while didn't say a word wearing a look of sympathy. "Go on, say it! Just like the others have!" She started shaking him some by his shirt but not getting a reply from the raven hair boy.

She pressed her face against his chest and started crying against him* "Why...Why aren't you laughing at me like everyone else..why do you always look at me with no hate in your eyes..why...why do you look at me differently from everyone else...after all the things i've said and done to you..why..?" Nami was gripping his shirt crying against him. Luffy looked down at her and place a hand on her back to sooth her some. "Cause i don't think your so bad. I never thought so to begin with."

Luffy spoke the honest truth. Sure she would yell at him, she would scowled him for his mistakes and often have him work longer hours and so much more but not once has he ever thought of her as a bad person. Stingy sure but a bad person ? Never. He wans't like his coworkers at work. He understood the job she had. The one thing he learn from working under Sanji for as long as he did was that unless your workers do 100% at all times then your not being a good leader. Sanji was hard on Luffy at times and even if Sanji never showed it often, he knew Sanji was proud of his fellow cooks and wanted nothing but the best for them.

Nami was no different in his eyes. If they can't do their best for her then of course shes gonna get mad, who wouldn't. Which was why Luffy never minded being pushed as often as she has been doing so. Nami looked up at Luffy with a bit of shock in her eyes. Luffy smiled at her "I think your a good boss, you want whats best for us, so thats why i don't get bothered by it. I wanna do my best for you and my fellow cooks as well. Even if i mess up from time to time Shishishi." Luffy gave a toothy grin as he pats her back softly. Nami looked up him in awe. Never had anyone said those kinda words to her. Not once. Her heart that was wounded so badly slowly but surely started to heal with those sweet words. Nami gripped his shirt a little harder as she lower her eyes. "Y..Your a mess you know..i don't know how Sanji put up with a fool like you.." Luffy rubbed the back of his head and chuckled. "Me nether, guess i'm lucky i suppose." Nami gave a small smile before looking back up at him. They stared at each other. This was the first time she had a good look at Luffy and she couldn't help but think he was very handsome. His bright smile, his cute face, his short raven hair, his soft lips. Yes those soft lips she just couldn't help but be drawn to. That was the last thought she had before she pressed her lips against his.

Luffy eyes widen as he felt his boss's lips pressed against his, he look down at her and saw her eyes was closed as she was kissing him. Luffy lower his eyes some before pressing his lips back against her's. It was the first time Luffy ever kissed a person and he never pictured it be with his boss. She pulled him a little close to her to deepen the kiss, Luffy followed her lead since she clearly had more experience then he did. He held her close as he press his lips hard against her's as she was towards his. They both pulled back slowly both opening their eyes looking at each other. She stared at Luffy uncertain if what she did was right or not. She was his boss and she simply dragged him along with her and into her home and then all of a sudden started kissing him. She wish she could say she was drunk and was unaware of her actions but she was very level headed and knew what she intended. Luffy too was unsure how to go about what just happen, she just got out of a break up with her recently ex boyfriend and here they were kissing. He thought maybe this was just her needing comfort and maybe she was confused as to what she wanted. However there was one thought that did cross both their minds. " _I wanna do it again.."_ And as if both reading each other minds Luffy lift her up by her waste and she wrapped her arms his neck and both pressed their lips back against each other in another deep kiss.

Luffy wrapped his arms around her waste as he turn his head some to get better access to her soft lips. Nami gripped his hard a little hard which earn her a growl from him. She forcefully pry his lips apart with her tongue and invaded the inside of his mouth. She swirl her tongue around tasting ever inch of him. Luffy was feeling a bit light headed but not wanting to be out done by his boss fought her tongue back with his. Nami moan against his lips as she felt his tongue pushes her's back and felt him now invading the inside of her mouth. She gripped his hair more and wrapped her legs around his waist. She loved the feel of his lips against her's. He tasted good to her, she wouldn't have ever guess she would already love the taste of someones lips as quickly as she was for Luffy's . When air became a pressing issue the pulled back with a string of saliva between them. She caresses his face as they look into each others eyes. She unwrapped her legs from his waist and laned on her feet softly. She kept her arms wrapped around his head as she pushed him back some. Luffy followed her silent order before his back legs gave away and he was on her couch. She quickly follow suit and sat comfortably on his lap. She went back caressing his cheek softly before kissing him once again. By this time Luffy had gotten the hang of kissing. He was always known to be a quick learner. He pressed his lips back against her's and held her hips. She ran her hand through his raven locks and pressed her body against his more as she enjoyed this man's lips against her's. They pulled back some but used their tongues to still keep in contact. Luffy being a bit daring grabbed the back of Nami's head and pulled her back against his lips kissing her deeply and passionately once more. This caught Nami by surprised as she moan from forceful action and gripped his hair, kissing him back just as passionate. She pulled away from his lips and stared down at him breathlessly as he too was catching his breath from that amazing kiss. She pressed her hands against his covered chest that he wore running her hands through his shirt feeling his hard chest. She looked at him and chuckled. "My my..never took you one who works out." She spoke in a seductive tone. She then ran her hands under his shirt and gasp some as how truly fit his chest felt. He looked so thin and didn't seem like the kinda guy who could hit the gym but boy was she wrong. She licks her lips some as she ran her fingers across his chest some more.

She was then surprise when Luffy took her wrists to stopped her hands, she look at him confused. He was panting a bit from their kiss but after a second or two he looked back at Nami with a slight concern on his face. "Boss..maybe we should stop." Nami went wide eye when hearing this and soon the shock was then replace with anger. "So what..i'm not good enough then..or maybe its cause you don't wanna deal wi-" Luffy press his finger against her lips to hush her giving her a frown expression. This was the first time someone ever shut Nami up and she was damn surprise she complied at all.

"Your asshole boyfriend just broke up with you, you was drinking a half hour ago and you was crying your eyes out..you wouldn't do this kinda thing with a guy like me." Luffy dropped his hand and sighed a bit. "It was wrong of me to even kiss you back. I think your beautiful, smart and a pretty good boss. Despite what the others might think. I'm your worker, who make a bunch of mistakes from time to time. I mean..your perfect compare to me. I wouldn't want to bed someone who might regret this later."

Nami sat and stared at him. Her expression went from anger, shock and then slowly but surely back to anger again. What this idiot just said only made matters worst for him. He was proving even more that he was different from everyone at work, from everyone shes dated and even when he could get sex, he was sparing her feelings of maybe regretting bedding a worker just cause she was in an emotional state. On top of that this bastard just called her Beautiful, smart and a good boss. The only thing he did for himself is made her slowly fall for him. So without a doubt, he **wasn't** getting out of this house.

"You listen here you" She grabbed his ear and tugged on it making the boy she was still on top of whine at the pain of his ear. "You honestly think i'm drunk or stupid enough to not know what i'm doing ? That i would give my body to anyone else if it wasn't you who was here ? That the moment i wake up looking next to me seeing you that i would be thinking i made a mistake ? Huh!?" She tugged harder making the boy yell in pain still. "Your the only guy who even gave a damn enough to listen to me cry and gave a damn enough to comfort me and on top of that you made me feel like i matter and not some damn heartless bitch! You! No one else, not even my so called ex boyfriend! So yeah, if i give myself to you its cause i want to not cause i wanna fill a damn void! And you know what else!?" She yelled at him as the boy under her was getting rather scared at his boss but then his eyes widen when he felt her lips on his kissing him softly. He moan a bit as she began rubbing his sore ear, he open his eyes as she pulled away from his looking him in the yes before smiling. "I'm started to really like you..so just shut up and go with it okay ?" She placed her hand back on his chest while the other moved to his hand and held on to it.

Luffy simply looked at her and look at their hands. He then held it back and when he did, one thought came to him. _"This feels nice"_ Luffy then look back at her and tilted his head. "Is that a request..or an order Nami ?"

She smirked loving her name leaving his lips before leaning down to him and press her finger against his lips. "Even in the bedroom..i like to be the boss sometimes Luffy, but i can show better then tell"

 **So i'm debating on making a part 2 that has a lemon in that chapter but i'll leave it to you guys. Anyway thanks for reading ^^**


	7. Whats on tv

The weekends was always a hit or miss for them. Sometimes they would go out and other times they would stay home and just watch tv or do something to pass the time. This time seemed to be spent on the couch watching tv. It was raining to begin with so any plans to go anywhere wasn't gonna happen, so instead they just order take out and just watch a movie. It was currently 9 pm and nether wasn't tired but they was bored. Luffy was finding something to watch while Nami was reading a book she borrowed from a friend. Yep, it was one of those boring weekends.

As Luffy was flicking the channels he happen to land on a porn movie that was currently on the sex scene part of it. Nami upon hearing a moan from a woman looked up from her book and looked at the screen at a guy and a woman having sex, she then turned to her boyfriend and raised a brow. "Your that bored Luff ?" Luffy turn to her and raised a brow. "Well yeah i'm bored, aren't you ?" He asked as if her question was rather stupid to ask. Nami toss the book at his head causing the boy to yell in pain at the hard covered book hitting him dead on the forehead. "I meant your watching porn to not be bored ?"

Luffy rubbed his head and looked at the screen and the scene that was happening. "I passed by it, i wasn't gonna watch it. Besides i never watched porn before so why would i want to now ?"

Nami raised a brow at this. He never watched porn ? But wasn't he a guy, didn't all guys watch porn at least once ? She shook her head face palming herself. _"Of course you wouldn't Idiot"_ She thought to herself. She honestly wasn't that surprise. He has always been weird and a different male to figure out. She then scooted over and snatched the remote. "How bout we watch some. Who knows, maybe you'll pick up some pointers." She teased which of course got a rise outta Luffy. "Hey! I don't need any pointers, i'm a pro in bed!" Nami only laughed at the riled boy before gentle punching his arms. "Oh hush you know i'm only joking, heck even i am surprised at your skills." She wrap and arm under his while he sat with a pout on his face and crossed arms. "Now lets watch some porn!"

12 minutes and Luffy was already rather confused. Before they got into watching it Nami made him understand thats whatever he sees is no different from a movie so to not take it to serious. However the nagging part of his brain couldn't help but question. "So shes paying for the pizza she order with sex and not money ? But why ?" Nami knew better then to assume Luffy would not question it. She simple shrugged her shoulders and just watched. "Guess she finds the guy hot enough to do it with i suppose." She reason but honestly she wasn't very sure ether. "But couldn't he still charge for the pizza even after this ? " Luffy countered which she had to admit he did had a good point. Sex was sex, has nothing to do with getting paid to do your job and she highly doubt a boss would give you a pat on the back cause you got sex over money. "Yeah, guess your right. But its not like this happens you know, don't hear too many pizza places going out of business over something like this happening around the world." They kept watching, Luffy still questioning the story on what brought the sex act at all and Nami who was just notching how the lady in question was faking the moans.

The next one they saw was of a repair man doing a woman's sink and a few lines there, they started screwing on the couch. "Does that really work ?" Luffy asked, half not paying attention to the screen. "Smooth talking ? Eh it depends on how you go about it, some guys fail at it then most." She would know, theres been far too many guys doing something like this before, smooth talking to get into her pants before. Of course she would always turn down their advances and sometimes just ignore them all together. "Funny how you didn't exactly smooth talk your way into getting with me thou. Guess it was your charm" Thats one thing she could say bout Luffy with his way with women. His charm is on point nearly all the time. So its oddly hard to stay mad at the guy most times when he does something. Luffy chickled a bit while still looking at the screen. "Well i did good then Shishishi". Unbeknownst to Luffy, Nami been checking down to his crotch area for sometime now as they been watching these sex scenes and oddly he wasn't at all turned on. She was aware that porn doesn't effect most people but as a guy she would assume it would stir him on even a little to see a woman naked but so far he been limp throughout. Not to say Nami was exactly getting wet from this thou herself. If anything it make her feel rather greatful she has someone who can help her with those needs rather looking for the right kinda porn to watch.

The next one was rather weird for them to watch. There was an Airplane stuartist and some guy who happen to be having sex in the airplane bathroom. It wasn't exactly bad, wasn't anything too wrong with it but something did strike them as odd and both had one thought running through their mind. _"Why does this feel like something we did before ?"_ They looked at each other and gave a nervous smile before looking back at the screen. For some odd reason they was getting the case of deja vu and they didn't have a clue why.

The last one was rather normal. Two people who happen to be in love and wanted to make love. It wans't something Luffy had to question, mainly cause he can relate to the people on screen. Nami place her cheek on Luffy's shoulder and did felt a little awe when the guy confess his love to her. It reminded her when Luffy did the same thing during her break at work. He ran 4 miles from home to her work place and told her out right he loved her, kissed her and then left saying he had to get to work before his grandfarther hurt him. Meanwhile she sat there red in the face and unable to think for the rest of the time she was at work. Needless to say when she did got a hold of him she knocked him on the head before return his feelings and kissing him back in return. Weird confession on his part but then again he was always weird, she liked weird, love it honestly.

"Man, that was boring after all." Luffy stretched his back some on the couch, leaning against it."Yeah i hear ya, and this was just softcore" Luffy turn to his girlfriend raisng a brow. "Softcore ?"

"Yeah, theres different kinds of porn all over the internet, on cable however on some channles they do show porn but its softcore, meaning they won't show as much of the guys and womens private parts." Thinking back Luffy did notice he wasn't exactly seeing the guys thing or the womens for that matter. He haven't really took time to notice it. "On the web theres all sorts of different kinds of porn, much more then what you see on tv." Nami explain as if giving a history lesson on porn. "Maybe you wanna watch some later ?" Luffy shook his head. "Nahh, besides i bet we can make better porn stuff then these guys anyway" He explain with a toothy grin. Nami sighed but smiled some at his weird idea. Luffy then lean over and gave a weird sexy smirk. "Cmon Nami, i'll give you a nice long sausage for free, its pretty tasty" He winked at her only to get a pillow shoved in his face and pressed down on while a red face Nami was trying to suffocate him. "SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT!"


	8. Boss Lady PT2

If you were to ask Luffy how him going on a drive after leaving his brother house to then being under his boss, on her bed, who was currently kissing his neck and running her hands up and down under his shirt, he honestly couldn't answer it cause he would be too busy looking at you as if you was insane in assuming such a thing would happen. But oddly enough thats what was happening. Nami had him carry her to her room and decided to be on top to further explore the young man's body further. Luffy of course followed her orders without question. Her kissses felt good against his skin as well as her hands and nails that run across his chest. He had his eyes closed enjoying her touches but keeping his hands to the bed, he wasn't really sure if he could touch her. He been so use to follow her orders that it sorta became second nature to him to move when she order him to. Sure he was kissing her back and even pulled her to kissing him more but it was in the heat of the moment and he had gather enough of his senses back to try to stop her at that time. But he will say that it was taking all of his will power not to do **Something** to this woman on top of him.

Nami on the other hand was enjoying kissing and licking the boy's neck, enjoying the sounds he was making all the while. She ran her nails against his chest and felt his strong chest and abs. She was still rather surprised how his body felt, from afar he look like a thin fellow who could get blown away by the wind if enough force but from how effortlessly he picked her up to carry her to her bedroom and how his body felt against her skin, she had misjudge how strong he truly was.

She lifted his shirt up slowly, wanting to get a better look at his body. Luffy helped her by sitting up some and getting the shirt up and over him. Once Nami laid her eyes on his now exposed chest, her mouth slightly water at the sight. The boy was rather built. Not like a fitness trainer kinda body but a sexy body nonetheless. A thin frame but a muscular chest and abs. She smirked before pushing him back down on the bed and attacked his neck once again earning her a slight growl from the boy under her. Ohhh she love to hear that again.

She started kissing her way down to his chest leaving hot trails of her lips and her tongue on him. She moved to his nipple on the left and licked it slowly. She then moved to his other nipple giving it a lick also while looking up at the young man. His eyes was closed making groans and moans but keeping them low. She chuckled a little as she kissed further down to reach his tone stomach and licked his abs slowly. She slightly moan from feeling something hard between his legs pressed against her still covered chest but not removing her lips from his abs as she kissed him up and down.

She never paid attention to another's man body before. Whenever she had sex with someone the most she do is kiss where they are weakest at and then they go right into just sticking it in her. She never really explore a man's body much and they never did the same to her. Sure there were kisses on the lips, neck and breast but it never gone further then that and for her she assume since her last 3 exs that men only wanted to be sucked on and then straight to sex. They never allowed her to explore their bodies, just the one part that really mattered to them. However this time it was different. Luffy wasn't pushing her away, in fact his moans and growls only made her press on to further explore his body. On top of that, he tasted good to her, she wasn't sure why but he just did.

As she reached the waistline of his pants, she slowly ran her hand against the bulge. He felt so hard under those pants. It must be hurting the poor guy she thought. As she was about to get the pants off she felt Luffy gripped her arms. She looked up in surprise at the panting, slight flushed man. He smiled down at her before pulling her up and kissing her softly, which she returned back eagerly. His lips tasted good as well, something she hope she wouldn't get addicted to.

He flipped them over so he was on top of her, much to her disliking. She wasn't done messing with him but his lips on her's was clouding her thoughts. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing she wasn't sure yet. She felt his strong hands run along her sides, then under her top and caressed her smooth skin. She moan a little against his lips from his rough yet soft touches. Luffy pulled from her lips and then started kissing her neck, much to what she was doing to him earlier, she was left there panting for air from the deep kiss they just had. He wasn't making catching her breath better with the soft, hot kisses he was planting on her neck and the caressing he was doing under her top.

"H..Hey ahhh..your suppose to mmmm..be under me.. oh yes" She half moan and complain, as she gripped his shoulders. Luffy however only went further as he moved down to kiss her stomach and move upward. Each time he kissed up he slowly was lifting her top, exposing more of her skin to him. Once he reached where her dark green bra he place his face against her cleavage. He rubbed his face against her chest which caused the woman under him to giggle at his silly antic.

Once her shirt was fully gone, he then tried to unhook her bra, which from what she could tell was very hard for him to do. Nami only shook her had before shooing his hands away and unhooking the bra herself. She toss it aside and look at the raven hair boy as his eyes stared glued to her breasts. She giggled some watching him licks his lips. She then cross her arms over her breasts to push them up some. "Like what you see ?" She said in a low, seductive tone.

Luffy gulped but nodded his head before moving his hands to cup her melons. He squeezed them softly earning a soft moan from the orange head. He then move her back down and place soft kisses on her chest while massaging her breasts. Her breasts felt so soft, like pillows. The more he squeezed the more he felt his hands being sinked into them. He move to her left breast and licked around her nipple before taking it into his mouth and sucked on it softly while he played with the other, flicking her nipple some and pressing his thumb down onto it. He then moved to the other breast giving it the same treatment that he did with the left one.

Nami couldn't keep her moans down as she felt him lick and suck on her breasts, she felt herself getting more and more aroused as he suck her breasts. She never felt so on edge before when a guy would suck on her breast. She would often hurry them on and not linger her chest longer then they need to. But there was something bout Luffy touches and his mouth on her breasts that made her feel like she would cum just from this. It again made her wonder if that was good or bad. She look down at him and moan out loud gripping his shoulders when he took both her nipples into his mouth and sucks on them.

"Ahhhh..N..Not both at the same tiiiiime ahhh!~" She moan in delight even if sounded more of a complaint. She gripped his shoulders harder as he sucked on her harder. "Ahh..Ahhh!" She had to stop this soon otherwise she would cum and she couldn't have that, at least not yet.

She was about to stop him when to her surprise he let go of her tits making a pop sound when letting them go. Luffy reached down and unbutton her pants before quickly removing her jeans and tossing them aside. He was moving too fast for her to really stop him, cause the next thing she knew he was pressing his finger against her covered sex which showed a very wet stain on her green panties. Nami moan as he teased the wet spot and gripped the sheets. It felt good but she didn't wanna be teased like this, she wanted him, needed it badly. "L..Luffy..stop teasing me already..you know what you want so stop playing with me!" She said with a bit of anger in her voice. Luffy looked up at her, he didn't say anything but instead grabbed her soaked panties and slides them past her legs. There she laid, naked except for the heels that was still on her feet. She was sure he remove his pants and get to it but instead he surprised her once again and dip his head down to her pussy.

"Hey what do you think you... Ahhh! ohh...oh fuuck" She moan out in surprised as she felt a hot wet tongue licking her pussy slowly. She felt his tongue moving up and down against her wet pussy lips and Nami did not know how to feel bout this. It felt good but also weird since no one ever did this to her. she needed to make him stop, now!.

"L..Luffy! Ahhh! St..Stop that right now! Ahhh..o..ohhhh i'm telling yoooou..ahhhh fuck!" She was trying to sound commanding but it didn't come out as such. She then tried to move his head away from her wet core that he was licking up. But she couldn't move him, her arms felt weak the more he licked her. "I..I am ordering you to stooop ahhhh no..Luffy!" She moan out loud and gripped his hair when she felt his tongue slide inside of her pussy.

Luffy was half hearing her and more paying attention to the sweet smell and taste of his boss's pussy. He didn't listen to her order to stop but proceed to taste her more. She tasted sweet to him, like honey and he just couldn't get enough of it. He licked and sucked on her pussy lips to drink more of her juices. Even when she was trying to move his head away, like an animal eating his prey, he wasn't budging an inch till he was done with her. He wanted to go further she he slide his tongue inside of her and swirled his tongue around inside of her walls. He felt her tighten around his tongue but it didn't stop him. He took her legs and put them over his shoulder as he ate her out. His eyes that was filled with hunger and luft looked up at the woman who was his boss and took notice she was staring back at him moaning all the while, he felt her run her fingers through his hair. She was no longer struggling to move him which was effortless anyway.

"Y..Your gonna pay for this later..ahhh, god your tongue feels so amazing" She moan out pushing him further against her pussy while still massaging his scalp.

She felt him chuckled against her womanhood before proceeding to lick inside of her tight inner walls. She moan out, gripping his hair while he pleasure her with his tongue. She never had a guy do this to her or more like no guy ever wanted to do this to her. She never went down on a guy herself, sure she give them a hand job but that was as far as it go in terms of fourplay. This guy however was licking her up and doing a damn good job at it. His lips and tongue was tasting every inch of her womanhood, from her wet pink lips to her clit he just so happen to be flicking his tongue against. She was already on edge from him playing with her breasts but now it was far worst as he was pleasuring her with his mouth. She wasn't gonna last much longer.

"T..Thats enough..st..stooop you gonna make me c..cuuum oh Luffy~" She once again tried to move his head away but it was clear she wasn't gonna move him. He was too far gone from her scent and taste to even remotely think of stopping.

Luffy open her lower lips with his fingers and lick against her opening fast but pressed his tongue against her hard, causing Nami to arch her back some off the bed. She gripped his hair tightly which only encourage Luffy to keep going. "I..I'm Cumming! Luffy!" He acted quick and place his mouth against her pussy and felt a rush of her juices pour into his mouth.

Nami gripped his hair hard, half pulling away and half keeping him in place as he sucked up what he could. Her mind was going blank at how hard she was cumming, she never thought someone going down on her would feel like this. She then crash back down on the bed, losing her grip on his hair all the while. ~ _T..This guy..~_ She was seeing a new side to the dumb, troublemaking baker she often yelled at from work.

Luffy sat up some looking down at her as he licked his lips from what was left of her juices that was still on his face. He saw she was flushed in the face trying to catch her mouth, her arm was over her eyes. She didn't seem to want to make eye contact with him which worried Luffy a bit, he then saw something he didn't expect to see. Tears. She was crying and it freaked Luffy out.

"Nami! i i mean boss! I'm sorry, i didn't hurt you did i!? I'm really.." He shut his mouth when she pressed her free hand to his mouth.

Once she was able to breath normally again, she kept her eyes covered but began to speak. "No man..no man ever pleasured me like that before..You kept going even thou i told you to stop..even when i told you to..you kept making me feel weird..you didn't even moved when i came..instead you sucked on me even harder." She spoke with a bit of anger in her tone, she then took his cheeks into her hands and brought him down slowly so his face was mere inches to her's. "What am i gonna do with you.." Her eyes shadowed her eyes but there was a smile on her face before she pulled him down and kissed him deeply.

Luffy eye went wide a bit before relaxing against her lips, he felt her tongue move around inside of his mouth more then likely tasting herself while doing so. Luffy pulled back some panting a bit but groan and froze a bit when he felt a hand rubbed against the front of his pants. "Now..i need to take care of my stupid, sexy worker now. Lie down on your back." She said in a sexy yet commanding tone. Luffy nodded his head without question and rolled on his back as she got on top of him.

She sat on top of him looking down at his sexy body. She reached up and untied her hair and letting it down freely. She giggled as the boy under her was looking up in awe. She then felt his covered member pressed against her ass, she moved against it slowly feeling how hard it was. She bit her lip holding back a moan before moving down some to unbutton and unzip his pants. Once she got her hand into his pants she gasp at how long and hard he felt. When she finally pulled him free from his pants she had to press her legs together at the sight of his cock. He was smooth, thick and so very hard in her hand. She felt it throbbing in her hand and looked up at Luffy who had his eyes closed moaning some but had a pain expression in his face.

"It was straining you alot huh ?"

Luffy looked down at her before looking to the side with a slight red face. "I..it was moans, they did it mostly."

Nami blushed at the comment before smiling a bit and slowly began stroking his dick. She loved how smooth he felt in her hands. She stroked and stroked, rubbing her thumb against the tip of his dick earning a moan from the young man. "Ahhh N..Nami" She loved hearing her name from him, she stroked him faster while playing and rubbing his balls with her free hand making him moan louder. All the while she looked at the tip of his cock as some pre cum was starting to ooze out. From all the men she been with (The total from the asshole tonight would be 5) She never once gave them oral, she never thought of it. To her it seemed gross and not something she do with any guy. For Nami sex was just sex, she never did this thou, this wasn't just sex between the two. They were doing something more, something deeper, something only lovers would do. His kisses, his touches, the way he caressed her and have tooken care of her so far. This wasn't just sex to him and she couldn't help but feel happy thinking that. So the more she eyed his cock, that was throbbing, that felt so hard and smooth against her hand, the very thing that will be inside her in a little bit. She couldn't help but wonder one thing. _"I wonder what he taste like.."_

Luffy was gripping the sheets and moaning out Nami's name as she kept stroking him, her hand felt so good on him. Her grip was tight on him which he didn't mind, it felt even better as she was rubbing the tip as well as massages his sack as well. This felt all too good. But then he felt something wet touched the tip of his dick which caused Luffy eyes to snap open. He looked down at his boss and saw she was licking the tip of his dick slowly with her eyes closed. He wasn't even aware some of his cum was oozing out till he saw it on her tongue. "N..Nami, you don't have to ahhh!" He thrown his head back when she sucked on the tip. She then open her eyes looking up at Luffy, her eyes had lust and hunger. She removed her lips from the tip and looked up at him.

"Your gonna lay there and the only sounds i better hear are moans. Do you understand Luffy?~" She tighten her hold on him which caused him to winch and moan a little. He nodded his head snapping his mouth shut. If she was holding on to him that hard, he rather not see how harder she'll squeeze if she got mad.

Seeing that he was no longer trying to say anymore she started kissing the tip softly before licking him up and down his shaft. She placed her hands on his covered thighs and soley used her tongue on him. She reached down to his balls and licked them both slowly before moving her way back up to the tip of his cock as she lapped up more of his pre cum. She then decide to take this a step further and slided him into her mouth. Luffy moaned rather loud feeling his cock being tooken into her mouth, if he wasn't feeling hot before, he sure as hell was feeling it now.

Nami moved her head slowly on his cock, moaning at the taste of him while squeezing her legs even more. She ran her tongue up his shaft as if licking an ice-cream cone. She twirled her tongue over his smooth sensitive glans and around its ridge to maximize his pleasure. _"He taste so good"_ She thought as she bobbed her head a little faster while drinking in all of his cum that was seeping out of the tip. She slowly pulled her lips from his cock letting a slight pop. Before swirling her tongue against the tip slowly looking up at him. "Oh, Luffy, mmm, your cock is so big, so smooth, so thick..And so so good." She took him back into her mouth and began moving her head faster and deeper, trying to take as much of him into her mouth as she was able to. She held on to him as she moved her head, her own juices seeping down her legs all the while.

Luffy thought her hand was good but was he wrong when she took him into her mouth. Her mouth felt hot and wet around him and the more she sucked on him the more he was losing his sense of thought. He wasn't sure why he was trying to stop her at first. Maybe cause he didn't need her to return the favor or maybe cause he was worried bout how she would react to doing this kinda thing to him. Although the more she sucked on him and licked him the more he was getting the idea she was enjoying this alot. Much like how he was when he went down on her a while ago.

"N..Nami, fuck that feels good. Your mouth feels really good. Ahhh" Luffy was gripping the sheets rather hard, he needed something to grip on.

He felt her hand touched his and look down seeing she was staring at him with his thing still in her mouth. She then place his hand on top of her head and then without losing eye contact with his went back sucking on him. Luffy closed one of his eyes while moaning some as she kept on sucking him off. He slightly gripped her hair but just as he was gonna loosen it she moaned at the grip of her hair and moved her head faster and deeper, not once taking her eyes off him. Luffy sat up some keeping his hand on her head as she moved her head deeper on him.

She didn't want him feeling like he wasn't allow to touch, he already didn't listen to her and touched somewhere she didn't think he would touch. By now he had rights to touch whereever, even if its gripping her hair.

"Nami..i'm almost there. D..Don't stop please ahhh.." Luffy moaned out as he gripped her hair harder.

Something bout his plea made Nami move faster and and suck harder on his thick member. She wanted to taste his cum, all of it. She wanted him to explode inside of her mouth. She reached between her legs and run two of her fingers against her wet lower lips. She kept her pace, moaning from not just the taste of his cock but her fingering herself. Her eyes widen when she felt something warm and thick shooting into her mouth.

Luffy who was too far gone from the amazing blowjob he was getting wasn't aware he was shooting his seed into her mouth. He was about to pull her mouth away till he felt her push him deeper into her mouth causing him to moan louder as he shot what was left of his sticky cum into her mouth.

"Fuuuck..Nami! mmm!" He growled some as he gripped her hair with both of his hands while she sucked him up.

Nami moved her head some and lifted her head up and off his cock. She felt some of his cum in her mouth and move it around her mouth. It felted warm with a thick texture. She then swallowed it down. She look at Luffy before opening her mouth and sliding her tongue out as if showing a parent that she finished her meal.

Luffy faced flushed getting the hint behind her action just now. _"_ _She_ _swallowed it"_ Luffy felt himself getting back aroused again, he watched her as she eye back his still hard member and ran a finger against the cum that was still on the tip before sliding it into her mouth. Luffy watched carefully as she sucked on her finger and moan a little. She was being very damn sexy and all he could do really was stare.

Nami, after finishing sucking on her finger look back at Luffy. "You taste delicious, i like really thick whip cream. Mmm but yours is far better.~" She smirked at the flushed boy before laying on her back and open her legs. She then spread her pussy lips for him and look up at him. "Now..slide that thick rod in me. Now" She smirked keeping her wet lips open for him.

Luffy stared at her pussy lips and felt himself getting fully hard once again. He inch over towards her and rubbed the tip of his dick against her clit causing both of them to moan at the contact, he then lower himself further down and slowly slides himself inside of her pussy. Luffy felt like someone was squeezing him hard and it felt so damn good, he pushed further till he was fully inside of her. He open one of his eyes looking down at Nami who was moaning and clutching onto his arms.

He slowly stated moving in and out of her pussy slowly, letting her get adjusted to his size. She felt so tight and warm around him. He gripped the sheets trying hard not to go deeper in her. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck And pull him down so her lips was by his ear. "Don't hold back..fuck me..fuck me hard."

She felt him nod as he pushed himself deeper inside of her and a little fast, she felt his hard cock pumping in and out of her. She felt him grab under her thighs and lift them some to go deeper inside of her. She moan his name louder as he pound inside of her pussy. "L..Luffy, oh..ohhh so good mmm!" She bend her legs some and place her heels feet on his chest and grabbed her bouncing breasts and massages them as he thrust faster inside of her.

Luffy felt her heels against his chest, which he didn't mind at all. It only made him press his body against her more to bend her legs back a little more to go faster and harder inside of her. With each thrust he felt her tightening more and more as if trying to keep him inside. Luffy moan not getting enough of thrusting in and out of her tight, wet inner walls. He looked down at Nami as he took her hands from her breasts and move to his bare, strong chest and run her nails down his chest. Luffy growled some as he pulled her more against him and part her legs so he could get deeper in her. He gripped her thighs tightly as he stir his cock deep into her

Nami threw her head back, moaning out how deep and hard he was. She reached out and bit deeply into his shoulder to keep from screaming as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She was now slightly lifted off the bed. Matching each thrust of his manhood with her hips he quickly started to feel the pressure mounting within him. "Nami..i never felt something ahh..this good before ahhh!" Luffy moaned out loudly as he kept pounding inside of her.

Nami sucked on his shoulder as she wrapped her legs around his hips, digging her heels against his pants covered ass. She wasn't aware he was still wearing his pants throughout this but didn't seemed to care. She felt herself getting closer to cumming again as she held Luffy close to her. He lifted his face to look down at her. She felt him pressing against her womb and the more he did so the more she was started to fall for this foolish person that worked under her. She cupped his face tenderly.

She knew from his face what was about to cum as well, and she kissed him deeply, she wanted nothing more at that moment than for him to fill her with his seed, she wanted his pleasure and as he throbbed deeply within her. Something bout that kiss did it in for them and The both moan against each other lips as he made a hard thrust inside of her and the spasms of his pleasure shook him. Nami pulled her lips from his. she too felt the carnal surge flow over her and she screamed into the night.

She clung to him as she rode out her orgasm while feeling his hot seed pour inside of her. She held him close pressing her cheek against his as she tried to catch her breath.

Luffy slowly move off of her and out of her pussy, he still felt her try to keep him in as he pulle dout fully. His cock, mix with both their juices as still surprisingly hard. He had finally caught his breath when he looked up at the beauty that was his boss as she laid there also recovery from their little play. As he was staring at her, he couldn't help but want more of her. But he wasn't sure if he should. She might be pretty tired out.

That was untill she reached back down to her pussy lips and open them once again, this time Luffy's cum oozing out of her slowly as she stared up at him and licked her lips slowly. "I don't believe i said we were done tonight, did i Luffy~?"

- _Next Morning_ -

Luffy was busy getting stuff set at work. He felt rather nervous today. He got to work rather early when it open up and even though he was working like normal he was a little worried deep down. His boss was already up and dress by the time Luffy woke up. She told him to get to work and that she'll be there in the normal time she would always come. Luffy could only nod as he got his clothes on and got out the house.

That was all she said to him, nothing else. He figure that maybe last night really was just a one night stand or that maybe she wans't in her right state of mind afterall. Although they had sex at least 5 times last night, one session was just as amazing as the next. But that was besides the point. Ether or, he was rather concern when the time she get in.

"All of you, in the kitchen now!"

Speak of the devil, she was here. Luffy gulped as him and his fellow co-workers rushed into the kitchen. And there she was, in her bakery clothes, with that stern look on her face. Yep, she was back to her old self once more.

"To let you all know, April will no longer be working here, since she thought fucking was more important then her job! Also theres gonna be some upcoming events soon so i expect you all to be baking your asses off! IF! By any reason you can't make it or can't do so let me know before next week, any sooner and you ether work past your schedule or quit, one of the other!"

"Yes boss!" They all yelled.

"One last thing. Monkey D!" She turn her attentions to the raven hair boy.

"Yes boss!" Luffy yelled Still nervous as before.

"Your closing today, when your done you be sure to come pick me up so we go out for dinner, got it!" She had one hand on her hip looking at Luffy, which who stared at her wide eyed before nodding his head fast.

"Y..Yes boss!"

Nami then turn her attentions on the other chefs. "Just so we are clear, last night me and Chef Monkey D last night. So if any of you wanna start teasing or make up some rumors i suggest you turn in your apron and fuck off right here and now. If not then keep your thoughts to yourselves! Understood!?"

They all nodded they head some of them sweating while others couldn't help but glance at Luffy he was just as shock as the rest of them.

Nami began walking over to Luffy and as soon as she got on front of him she grabbed him by the color of his shirt and kissed him. It only lasted a second before she pulled away and pushed him. "Don't think i'm cutting you any slack cause we are dating ether. If you slip up or fuck up, your ass is fired. Got it!" Her voice still held that edge to it that for some odd reason Luffy started to find very sexy on her.

Yes Boss!" He said making a salute sign.

Nami then moved back up in front and clapped her hands. "Thats it, back to work!" They all hurried back to what they where doing while Nami watched as Luffy walked out as well. All the while checking out his ass as he left and licked her bottom lip some. "Gotta remember to get him out of his pants this time tonight.."


	9. Deep thought

It was a quiet night on the sunny. No crazy weather, no huge sea kings or no pirates to rob from. It was a pretty peaceful night as Nami and Luffy were laying on the grass looking up at the stars. Their weren't exactly tired and they decided to just take in the night air and enjoy the sky above them. It was one of those rare moments they could share together without the crew being too aware of their very close relationship.

It wasn't that Nami didn't want to tell her crew but she felt it be a bit complex giving that they all still had their goals in mind. Honestly Nami wasn't even sure being with Luffy now was a good idea but she had to remind herself that Luffy wouldn't act any different because they are together. He proven that during the couple of months they had started this relationship. He was still protective of all of his crew mates, he still did reckless things that would get them into danger and he still manage to piss her off enough to leave him a bloody mess. All in all, Luffy was still Luffy, even if he did get kissed on every now and again.

However Luffy's dream did came to mind ever so often whenever she was in her own thoughts. In the past she had laughed at the idea, thought he was crazy, just a kid with a silly dream. But the more she spent time with him and the more she truly got to know him, she understood that he wasn't just some big talk, he was dead serious and proved it time and again that his dream meant alot to him.

Of course there were times where he put his friends over his own dreams. He showed that he'll put his life on the line for the sake of others even at the cost of his dream of being Pirate King. Nami was one of those said people he put his life on the line for. At that time she truly had faith n Luffy from that point forward and wanted to do her best for him. But of course the journey was not easy, dealing with a Warlord and his group, the Marines, the time when she got sick, as well as so many other walls that was in their way. It was a tough and struggling journey but they pulled through some how.

But then there was the day when they all got spit apart, it was one of the most scariest thing she had ever gone through. But it wasn't the enemies they were facing or how strong their were. What scared her was the fact that one by one they disappeared in front of her very eyes and she couldn't help but be scared whether her crew was trapped somewhere, thrown into some other world or worst case, dead. But the worst part was when she saw Luffy trying his best to get to her and she wished he had, otherwise they wouldn't had be apart for all those years. Looking back sure there was a reason and that Kuma person did save them but there was that small part of her that wished things been different and what had happen during the crew defeat was one of the reasons why. Ace's death.

For a while since she was training with those old weathermen she couldn't help but reflect on her life before Luffy enter it. She was alone, she had no one to turn to, no shoulder to cry on or no one who could carry that load that was on her shoulders. She worked for a scum of a pirate and face death more times then she could count from the close calls she had just stealing from other people. But then Luffy came into the picture and all that changed. She wasn't no longer alone, she had him and the crew to turn to, she had a shoulder to cry on when she was sad, she was her responsibility to make sure her crew get somewhere safe but her crew always gave her the support she needed to pull through. She wasn't working under a scum pirate crew but working under people she view as her family, people she would stick her life on the line for and she was happy that Luffy gave her a home in this crew.

For all those reasons, she felt like she had failed Luffy two years ago. She felt that she let him down when he needed her the most. How many times have Luffy saved her, how many times have she cried only to have him right there to put her tears to rest, how many times have he been there for her. She couldn't even count how many times and yet the time where she could had been there for him, she couldn't. The time where she could had gave him comfort she couldn't and it broke her heart. She knew better then anyone whats it like to lose someone right in front your eyes and she knew exactly how much Ace meant to Luffy. If only she was stronger at that time, if only their would had all went together to that great war, maybe things would had been different. Although a part of her knew that compare to the crew and the people Luffy said was with him at that time of the war, they were far better useful and strong enough then her, Usopp or Chopper for that matter. If anything, they would had just been in the way. The more Nami thought about that, the more she tried to better herself to get stronger, to do something for her captain.

Even after all ths time she would often think about it, her worth in the crew, whether she could stand on the same footing as the rest of the crew and thus that where Luffy's dream came to question. Could she help him become Pirate King ? Everyone else in the crew had their worth as well as their reasoning to go so far for Luffy. Much like her, they will put his dream above theirs if the time came for it and they wouldn't regret it. But she couldn't help but wonder if she strong enough, if she be able enough to help Luffy when it comes down to the higher ups in the New World, will she be able to give Luffy the Support he needs to pull through? Was **She** enough ?

Nami then felt something touched and hold her hand, she looked down and saw it was Luffy holding her hand tightly. She looked up at him and saw his eyes was closed, she was sure he wasn't asleep thou. But what made her eye widen was that smile, that smile that saved her so many times during those dark times she use to had. When she felt his firm grip of his hand at that moment all those thoughts went away and she gripped his back just as firmly. She will do it. She will make him the Pirate King or die trying. She loved him as her captain, her best friend and as a man. It was because of him that she was on the path she wanted to be. Now it was her job to steer him on his path, it will be a tough and dangerous journey. _"But that what the Straw Hats are known for isn't it ?"_ She smiled big as she too closed her eyes and relaxed enjoying the cool breeze. Luffy was right bout one thing he often told her. She really does think too much.

 **Hey guys, thanks sooo much for the love you guys been giving me. I hope ya'll all is enjoying those stories as much as i enjoy bringing them to ya'll. I hope you guys are having an awesome day, evening and weekend. :)**


	10. Unforgivable

A very angry Nami force open her door and almost closed it before Luffy caught it and enter inside before closing it. "Cmon Nami, you can't be mad"

"Oh, oh i can't be mad you say ?" She toss her keys on the table and folded her arms. "Okay, so you expect me to forgive you after that bullshit you pulled on me, me!? Your own girlfriend!?" Nami yelled fuming at the raven hair boy.

"I said i was sorry, i didn't think you caught up to us" Luffy was trying to explain to his girlfriend who seemed to be getting more and more mad by the second.

"Yeah i did and then my boyfriend fucks me over because of it!" Nami glared at Luffy as if wanting to bite his head off. "I swear i feel like throwing something other then that damn pillow at you" She looked around honestly thinking of carrying out that plan.

"Which by the way that hurted, you threw it pretty hard at me" Luffy whine still remember how hard she swing that couch pillow at his head. "Nami come on, i swear i didn't mean for things to be as they were" Luffy was trying to get through to her but it seemed she wasn't having it.

"Luffy dear." She walked up to him calmly and place her hand on his cheek, this honestly scared Luffy. "I love you, i really do. I take a bullet for you, beat up as many women in the world who try to bat an eye at you and i would love to grow old with you." She smiled tenderly before roughly tugging at his cheek causing the boy to yell out in pain. "But when you decide to throw a fucking red shell at me when i was almost in first fucking place then you can burn in hell!" She lets go of his cheek and turn her back walking into the kitchen. Luffy rubbed his sore cheek and follow behind her. He did not assume game night would turn out like this.

~Flash Back~

 _It was the last race and everyone was focus. Luffy, Nami, Usopp and Vivi had their game faces on. The score so far was Luffy in 5th, Usopp in 3rd and Nami and Vivi was neck in neck to first. Luffy was a first when it came to this game but Usopp warn Luffy that those who play Mario Kart isn't exactly in their right state of mind and that it may even end friendships. Luffy was a bit worried from this but Vivi told him not to pay Usopp any mind and that its just a very competitive and people tend to lose themselves because of it.  
_

 _Luffy was still a little green but manage to get to 5th place before the last race but during the last 3 races he did notice something when it came to his girlfriend. She was very VERY competitive and he would notice she would get a little pissed here and there if even the CPU screw her out of a win. Usopp and Vivi paid it no mind since they played with her before and she would act like this. This was a first for Luffy and he thought during this what would happen if she really lost it, sadly he learn the hard way._

 _It was the last lap. Luffy was in 3rd while Vivi and a CPU was ahead of him. Usopp was all the way in 9th and Nami was gaining back up to reach Luffy and Viv. The stage was Rainbow Road and he was honestly surprise by how hard the map was. Heck even he himself was getting a bit mad at the map. They were about near the end when Luffy had got an item and it was a red shell. He was hoping to hit ether Vivi or the Cpu and maybe get second. But just as Luffy was about to throw it out of no where someone had a star and pass right by him. Luffy couldn't tell who it was but as soon as the star faded they were right next to Vivi who was at that point in second so Luffy did what he could to try to get on top three and throw the red shell and it hit the other person and Not Vivi. But when this happen right across from him was a loud and angry yell. "You mother fucker!" Luffy jumpped a bit and look at Nami screen and saw he threw the shell at Nami, so the person who caught up was indeed her. Huh, what do you know._

 _Luffy had mange to get third, Viv got second and Toad got first. Nami however had gotten fifth do to the fact that in the last minute when she could had gotten fourth, Donkey Kong past her. Now there was two main reasons why Luffy was slightly fearing his life. The first was him throwing the shell in the first place but the second was the fact that because she was in fifth she was bump down from first to third. Luffy however only got up to fourth place. Meaning, throwing the shell at her didn't help him any to get in the top three but only bump Nami down. Luffy slowly turned to Nami and fell backwards as a pillow went flying and smacked him sqaure in the face rather hard._

~FlashBack Over~

As Luffy enters the Kitchen he finds Nami eating one of her tangerines and glaring at Luffy when he entered. He kept his distance and looked over at her. She was mad that was clear and honestly he didn't blame her. Luffy dislike losing as well and whenever he did lost he would get moody too but he never assume Nami was the same way and more so would she holds it against him. The whole drive back she ignored him even when he was trying to say sorry to her an explained what happen. Nami however was not hearing none of it. And here they are, in the kitchen while one was eating her fruit and staring a hole at the other who was looking down like a kid who did something wrong.

"Hey" She spoke to him and he raise his head to look at her and she toss him a tangerine. Luffy caught it and look at it then look at her while she open up another one for herself. "I still haven't forgiven you, but why don't you come sit with me to eat these."

Luffy smiled big and join her quick before taking the tangerine she tossed him and eats it while sitting next to his girlfriend who was staring at the wall ahead of her. "For a newbie you did fairly well, i'm impress/ "She said mid bite. Luffy chuckled before eating the whole fruit and grabbing another one. "Shishishi thanks but i can see why you guys get hooked on it. Its really fun."

Nami giggled andlook at him. "I'm glad you had fun, we should do it again next sunday." Luffy nodded his head while chewing but then felt a slight tug on his shirt while Nami was nose to nose against his face. "But if you throw one more red shell at me, i'm not cooking you any meat for a whole week." Luffy eyes widen at the threat. "Are we clear ?" Once again Luffy nodded his head and made a quick note. Never, **EVER** screw Nami over in Mario Kart.


	11. Not in my kitchen

Vivi was coming back home from work and felt rather tired. She just wanted to lay on her bed and go to dream land. She was also wondering if her roommate went over to her boyfriend's house today. She was happy that her friend Nami was dating such a good guy. Sure he was a bit silly and could get on Nami's nerves at times but he at least made her smile and took great care of her. In short, Luffy was the best thing that came into Nami's life as far Vivi was concern.

As she enter her home she called out for her friend but got no answer, however she did heard a sound and it wasn't what she was expected to hear in her own home, in the kitchen no less. "Yes thats it baby, ahh yeah i like it when you do it like that. Ah fuck thats so good!" Vivi knew that voice and it was most certainly was Luffy's. And it sounded like he was...no it couldn't be..right ?

"Faster..faster, faster! Ohhh you do it like a pro Nami!." Yeah that confirmed it. Vivi stood there mouth agap as she heard the loud noises Luffy was making while she only assume Nami pleasuring him in her kitchen! Where she eats for goodness sake! "Use both hands Nami, yes just like that!"

Vivi wasn't sure what was more embarrassing, the fact that they were in her kitchen doing it or the fact Luffy was just screaming out what was happening. At this point Vivi wasn't sure what she should be doing. On one hand, she could just leave and pretend nothing happen and come back much **MUCH** later. On th other hand they were in **Her** home screwing in **Her** kitchen. Yes Nami was her roommate but this was still her place and at the very least she should had just taken Luffy into her room if she wanted to have some adult time!

With her mind set and the redness in her face nearly gone she stormed towards the kitchen and push the door open with a little force to seem like she meant buisness, although before she could even utter a word she stood there once again mouth hanging open.

"Oh hey Viv, didn't hear you coming in." Nami said as she was tying up the bread she was just using. Luffy who was busy consuming his lunch gave a small wave. Vivi looked to her left and her right. They both was fully clothed, no sweat, no stains, it was completely normal in her kitchen. But she could have sworn she was hearing them doing something in her kitchen. "Um Nami could i talk to you in the living room for a moment ?" Nami raised a brow but nodded her head as she finished putting the rest of the food back in the fridge.

Once in the living room Vivi turn to Nami while rubbing her temple." Um Nami, when i got in i heard Luffy making some pretty um..loud noises with you in there with him." Vivi was trying her best to not point out exactly what she was hearing but leaving it out in the open for Nami to maybe catch on.

"Yeah ? What of it ? He normally does that when hes watching me make him a sandwich." She replied back raising a brow to her friend. Vivi felt like hanging her mouth open again but she just couldn't be surprised by the sheer weirdness that was Monkey D Luffy. Him sounding like hes getting his rocks off cause someone was making him a sandwich was indeed weird but Luffy was weird to begin with.

"Nami, i thought that you and Luffy were..you know..doing **IT** in the kitchen when i was hearing Luffy" Nami face went slightly red before shaking her head and waving her hands in defense. "Whoa whoa, you thought i do that in the kitchen of all places. Come on Viv, you know i wouldn't do **That** here!"

Vivi giggled a little and sighed placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Yes yes i know and i'm sorry i doubted you. Just tell Luffy to keep it down next time so that the folks next door don't get any ideas like me eh ?" She honestly couldn't be mad even if their were doing something, she just rather it not be her kitchen.

Nami rubbed the back of her head and smiled back at her friend. "I gotcha Vivi. I'll be sure to tell him that." Vivi nodded her head and yawn. "Well if you excuse me i'm gonna take a nap before dinner. I'm pretty beat now. " She waved to her friend as she went off into her room. She couldn't help but wonder, if he sounds like that from a sandwich being made, how the hell does he sound when they are really doing it ?

Nami entered back into the kitchen as Luffy just finished his lunch. He looked up at her with the slight flushed face. "Hey, you okay Nami ?" Nami sat across from Luffy and sighed before looking at him. "Vivi thought you and me was having sex in her kitchen when you was making those noises." Luffy tilted his head at this before shrugging his shoulders. "Would that be a bad thing though ?"

Nami reached over and bumped Luffy on the head causing the raven hair boy to yell in pain. "Of course its bad! We don't just have sex in someones kitchen!" Nami fume still a bit red talking bout this. "Luffy who was rubbing his puffed his lips at her. "You didn't say that when we was doing stuff in the bathroom this morning" This of course made Nami face redder and turned her head to the side, refusing to look him in the eye. "T..That was different, very different in fact" Nami replied although she herself knew it was bull.

Luffy lay his chin on the counter and stared at Nami and after a few minutes of not saying anything.  
"Wanna do it in the bathroom again tomorrow ?" Luffy spoke in a nonchalant. Nami turn her eyes on him with a slight glare before looking back to the side still red in the face.

"S..Sure i guess.."


	12. Freaky

Loud moans could be heard as rain was being poured outside of the apartment window. On the couch lay a orange hair woman gripping the hair of the man that was currently under her skirt. They were just eating some strawberries with some whip cream on the side and cause of her teasing when she would swirl the fruit against her lips before eating it and licking the cream of it the way she was doing. It was no wonder she was into the moaning mess she is now and she was damn thankful for that.

 _"_ _Let me lick you up and down till you say stop,_ _Let me play with your body, baby, make you real hot, Let me do all the things you want me to do. Cause tonight, baby, I wanna get freaky with you."_

She was moaning out his name gripping his hair tightly. The buttons of her work shirt was rip open exposing her large perking breasts, one she was busy gripping and squeezing with her free hand. She felt the man under her skirt licking, kissing and sucking on her dripping sex. She felt him squeeze her thighs as he contuine to devour her.

 _"Baby, don't you understand, I wanna be your nasty man._  
 _I wanna make your body scream then you will know just what I mean_  
 _Twenty four karat gold, don't want the night to grow cold._  
 _I wanna lick you up and down and then I wanna lay you down_  
 _Come on I'm so excited"_

The man pulled from her dripping core and started fumbling to get his pants off, his lover reached over and helped him out of his pants. She was just as eager to get him inside of her. Once his pants was undone and took his hard throbbing member and run it against her pussy lips slowly. She moaned loudly but kept her pussy lips open for him to enter her. He thrust deep inside of her causing both of them to moan out loudly. Without missing a beat he began thrusting in and out of her while gripping the cushions of the couch. Her legs was on his shoulders while her hands gripped his shoulders as he ponded inside her.

 _"_ _Let me lick you up and down till you say stop,_ _Let me play with your body baby, make you real hot. Let me do all the things you want me to do, Cause tonight, baby, I wanna get freaky with you."_

She felt so amazing inside, his hard, thick, hot rod was ponding deep into her pussy so hard and so deeply she couldn't help but scream his name over and over. She gripped his shoulder tighter as he went a little faster inside of her and descended down and press his lips against hers, kissing her deeply while he pushed into her deeper. He reached down and grabbed her hips, without being told she lower his legs off his shoulders as he lifted her some and sat on the couch with her on top of him. She began riding him hard and fast not at all removing her lips off of his. His lips tasted too good to worry bout air at the moment. Sadly when air was much needed she pulled away both gasping for air. She looked to her left and grin as she grabbed the can of cream and shook it softly before shooting some onto his bar chest.

 _"I love the taste of whipcream_  
 _Spread it on don't be mean_  
 _You know I can't resist you girl_  
 _I'll fly you all around the world_  
 _I wanna make your body drip_  
 _C'mon let me take a sip_  
 _Take off what you cherish most_  
 _Cuz when I brag I like to brag and boast"_

She slowly lick away at his chest as she stir him inside of her. He gripped her ass as he let her have her way with him. She licked his chest moving across and back to lap up ever last bit cream on him before she moved her hips up and slammed down onto him. She felt him grip her ass hard and moan in delight at the roughness of his hands. She moved fast and hard against him, up and down while gripping onto his shoulders moaning along with him. She felt him throbbing inside of her which only made her tighten more around him. She was driving him crazy with how loud he was moaning and the few growls he made but then again he was doing a great job of making her lose her mind as well. They fit so perfectly together and whenever they were like this they never wanted to stop.

 _"You, you, you, you_  
 _Oh you_  
 _You, you, you, you_  
 _Let me freak you_  
 _You, you, you, you_  
 _All of you_  
 _yeah c'mon c'mon_  
 _You, you, you, you_  
 _Oh you_  
 _You, you, you, you_  
 _Let me do you_  
 _Cuz tonight baby, I wanna get freaky with_ you"

She pulled his head forward and press his face against her breasts as she rode him. Getting the message he started kissing and licking her her left breast while massaging the other. He took her nipple between his teeth and slightly bit down, causing the woman on top of him to moan out loud gripping his hair hard. It didn't stop her movements however, infact it only made her go faster as he kept on his attack against her breasts. She was close and she could tell he was as well. He look up at her as she look down at him. Nether stopping their movements, nether wanted to break eye contact. She look deep into her lovers eyes.

 _"(Baby don't stop)_ _Let me lick you up and down till you say stop,_ _(Baby don't stop)_ _Let me play_ _(Baby don't stop)_ _with your body, baby, make you real hot. (Hey...) Let me do (Baby don't stop) all the things you want me to do. (Baby don't stop) Cause tonight, baby, I wanna get freaky with you."_

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as he gripped her buttocks. He thrusted upward inside her matching her pace never once losing sight of those brown beautiful eyes of her's. She matched his thrusts while gripping her hold on him. She wanted to wrap herself around him. Arms, legs, her pussy. Whichever way she could, she would hold him tightly. It took a few more deep hard thrusts before both lean in and kissed each other deeply and cumming together. They both tighten their hold on the other as they rode their orgams out.. Once their climax was done they both pulled away but not before licking the other's tongue a little bit. They were both panting loudly staring at each other. Then the woman decided to swirl her hips some, moaning at the feel of him still being very hard inside of her. She then lean forward to his ear and whisper softly. "Take me to the bedroom Luffy..i'm not done fucking my freak tonight.." She licked his ear which caused him to bolt up right and she quickly wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. She manage to grab the can of whipcream off the couch as he hurried to her bedroom.

 _(Let me lick you up and down) Let me lick you up and down till you say stop_  
 _Let me play with your body, baby (Up and down), make you real hot_  
 _(Let me make you soakin' wet, baby)_  
 _Let me do all the things (Oh...) you want me to do_  
 _(I won't play around with your love, baby)_  
 _'Cause tonight, baby, I wanna get freaky with you_

 **Hope you guys enjoyed and in case ya'll wondering the song is called. "I wanna get freaky with you" by Silk. Anyway thanks again for the support ^^**


	13. Thank You

No story or anything but just a thank you too all those who been reading my stories up till now and giving me so much support and love for them. It really inspires me to keep going. I also wanna thanks those who even said that they got inspired by my fics to do their own. It really brings a smile to my face ^^. Also i'm sorry its taking long to update but work and other bs been happening but rest assured that the next chapter of "Officer Nami" and a chapter on the "Luna One Shots" Will be posted sometime this week. Thanks also for for being patient with my slow behind xD What got me writing these stories really is cause i really love the couple and i felt they don't get enough stories. So i decided to give it a try. I know i ain't the best at spelling (I suck sometimes) and some stories are better then others but the support you guys give keeps me going and i am thankful ^^. Thank you guys who fav, follow and review my stories. Thanks to the new commers as well as the old ones that been here since my first story and i hope we can keep this up.

So yeah i just wanted to say that, thank you guys so much and look forward to more LuNa Fics. Once again Thank you guys ^^


	14. Caught on camera

Nami was going through her laptop looking to make some space on her hard drive. She couldn't help but sigh as she had to delete some of her music off to make the extra space. She was at least thankful she was using Luffy's laptop to store her music since he and her liked the same music. It was important to do so anyway cause she needed the space to save up all her new pictures she took with her and her family that she and Luffy visited last weekend. It was always good to visit her mom and sister now and again. And they seem to adore Luffy, although she get the feeling they like him a bit more then her but she guess he has that sorta charm bout him. Once she reached the next song to delete she noticed there was a video capture in the folder and it was an hour in a half long. She raised a brow wondering what this was, she wasn't even aware her cam was on at anytime. She played the video to see if there were anything on here worth keeping, like dirt she could use on Luffy if she wanted something from him.

From the look of it, her laptop was in the bedroom on the nightstand. It was faint but she did hear the shower on. From what the date said this was before her and Luffy went on their trip so it had to been her in the shower at the time. For the last 3 minutes nothing happen and just as she was about to stop the video she saw Luffy coming into the room and lay flat on the bed and he was shirtless. From the looks of it he had just came from the gym, whenever he came from gym he would come home with that sweaty yet sexy body of his and to top it off those damn shorts he wore. But not at all paying too much attention on his sexy body, he looked rather tired from what she could see and just as he was relaxing, she saw her video self enter the room as well in nothing but a towel. Her hair was still wet as she held the towel close to her body. She never took time to admire her figure, she looked pretty damn hot if she do say so herself.

They had a small greeting and talking about the trip and making a few jokes here and there. So far, it would seem everything was normal. That was untill video Luffy got up out of bed and sneaked up behind video Nami and wrap his arms around her and press his face against the side of her neck. He was kissing her neck, Nami knew this cause that was one of the many places he goes for when he gets into the mood and want her to as well. And judging from the sounds her video counterpart was making, she was indeed enjoying the attention.

Nami couldn't help but blush as she saw video Luffy kiss and lick her neck as he held her and her video self was gripping his arms and moaning all the while. She did not recall them having sex at the time but then again whenever she had sex with Luffy it was always mind blowing. She was so drawn to this that she didn't even notice that the real Luffy was looking over her shoulder at the scene as well.

"Hey thats us isn't it ?" Nami jumped out of her skin before hitting Luffy rather hard on the chin. Luffy fell off of the bed and rubbed his chin and looked at Nami in surprise. "Oi! What was that for?!" He yelled in slight pain, she hits pretty damn hard. Nami collected herself and sighed before stopping the video and looking at her boyfriend with a glare. "How many times do i have to tell you to stop sneaking up on me like that, or did me swinging a hammer at you the last time wasn't enough of a warning for you ?" Luffy had to admit it was his that time, he came home rather early and saw her putting up a new clock she brought and he decided to scare her. Just for laughs of course, however she was indeed scared and caught off and swung her hammer almost knocking Luffy out. Of course when she did saw who it was, she decided to chase him with said hammer to teach him a lesson.

Luffy sat up off the floor and sat by her on the bed and looks at the laptop. "So whats this anyway ?" Long since forgot the bruise on his chin and more focus on the two look alikes on screen. Nami set her laptop on her folded legs and look at him. "Well its us, from before we went on our trip to see my family. I guess i might had pressed capture on my laptop and recored this." Nami figured that had to been what happen although what was the odds that it would recored when they were gonna have sex that night. Luffy looked at her and then at the laptop. "We had sex that night didn't we ?" Luffy asked, tilted his head at the redhead. Nami wanted to slap herself. Of course this idiot would remember that detail, of freaking course. She mumbled a small yeah with a slight red on her cheeks. Luffy then gave Nami a cheeky smile. "So lets watch it!" Nami looked at him in surprised before closing the laptop and holding it to her chest. "Oh no no noooo we are not." She wasn't sure why but she did not like the idea of seeing them have sex, it was too weird. "Oh come on, why not, its just us. Its not like we are watching a kind of porn or anything." Luffy tried to reason. He was part right, yes it wasn't a kind of porn but at the same time it was still them having sex. Nami shook her head. "No Luffy, its weird and too embarrassing okay!?" She countered, hoping he just drops the subject. They both stared at each other, both holding their ground before Luffy gave her an evil grin. Nami raised a brow wondering what he was up to. "Okay, if you don't let us watch it, i'll tell your mom and sister that you made a video of us doing it then!" Nami eyes widen at the threat and glared at him. "You wouldn't dare!"

The look on Luffy's face said otherwise. The truth was that Nami family would often tease her in regards to Luffy's and Nami's time in the bedroom, she tried to keep that as private as humanly possible. But every time she would talk to her sister or mother it was nothing but how to do this or how to perform that and she would go insane. The thought of them even remotely knowing that there was a video of her and Luffy having sex would be like a gold mine. Sure Nami could always delete it and that would be that but she knew her family well, it didn't matter if there were proof, it was the act itself and then they would want her to try making sex tapes whenever her and Luffy did have sex. she was thankful enough that they didn't bother her on the matter when she went to visit, she sure as hell didn't want a phone call or a surprise visit by them knowing that there was a recording of her activities with Luffy. Worst of all they would believe Luffy. Why ? Simple, the guy can't lie, if he said he ate some meat while still asleep then you would have to believe hes telling the truth. So of course him telling her family this, they would believe him in a heart beat.

Nami sighed and shook her head. "Fine! you bastard" She slam her laptop on the bed and reopen it before glaring at Luffy once more. "But i swear if word gets out and i get an unexpected call from my mom, sister or both. Your ass is mine!" She grabbed his nose and pulled on it hard. "Do you get me!?" Luffy was whining all the while saying yes over and over. Nami was not sure how she was gonna endure this.

Video Luffy ran his hand against Video Nami's sides slowly as he bit down on her shoulder, she let out a slight whimper as he did this, asking for more of the raven haired boy. Nami never knew how loud her moans were or how needy she sounded. She look from the corner of her eye and saw Luffy was staring just as intensely as she was. Video Nami then turned around and kissed Video Luffy forcefully and pushed him backwards. his back legs gave away when it hit the edge of the bed and him and Nami fell on the bed with her on top of him. Video Nami ran her hands up her towel covered body before undoing it and tossing it aside. She then ran her fingers through his wet hair and and gave a sexy pose to her shirtless lover under her. Nami remembered doing that and she could honestly say she had no idea why she did so at all, it was in the heat of the moment and she wanted to try it and see if it would get a reaction out of Luffy. And judging from how video Luffy went and placed his hands on her hips and held her tight on him showed he very much did. Video Nami then lean down and kisses him deeply while her video lover reached his hands down and grips her ass while she grind against his gym shorts.

Both Luffy and Nami had different expressions when looking at this. Nami was red in the face and it wasn't cause of her video self being naked on top of him but the video Luffy that she was on top of. Seeing Luffy in this video, how his body looks, how his strong abs and chest flexed as he moved, how his strong hands went from gripping her hips to gripping and squeezing her ass. She couldn't help but bite her lip and stare and almost feeling a little jealous at her video self at that moment, although she quickly dismiss the feelng when she remembered she had the real thing right next to her. But she kept herself at bay and kept her focus on the screen but it didn't stop the slight arch between her legs though.

Luffy on the other hand was not as shy about the whole thing but he was very into what he was watching. Luffy wasn't the kinda guy to be shy when it comes to nudity or anything, however Nami was a special case, she always made him feel hot and turned on whenever he saw her naked or doing something sexy like, so much so that it scared him how he could be frozen on the spot by how much he sexually wanted her. He slightly jumped a bit once he felt Nami's hand on his knee but still staring at the laptop screen. Much like Nami, he was feeling a bit eager to do wht they video counter parts was doing but decided to go back to watching the video, he was thankful her hand was on his knee and her attention was towards the screen to not notice the slowly but soon to be large tent in his shorts.

Video Luffy rolled them over so he was on top of video Nami and began kissing her neck slowly ash he massaged her large breasts in his hands, she began to moan out while she use her hands to reach down and pull off his shorts or try to at least, she then grip his ass once she felt his mouth on her breasts. Not taking his eyes off the screen, Luffy spoke in a whisper. "Looks like i'm not the only one that likes grabbing someone butt Shishishi" Nami as well not looking away give a small grin as she squeezed his knee a bit. She be lying if she say she didn't like that ass of his.

Video Luffy kept his mouth on his lover's breasts while he pulled his shorts the rest of the way off before kicking them off his legs. He pulled from video Nami's breast and moved back up to kiss her lips deeply while she held him close to her while slowly grinding against his hard thick cock slowly. He moaned against her lips and felt her flip them over once again so she was on top of him. She reached down and grabbed him before slowly stroking his dick slowly. Both Luffy's from the video and now went wide eyed although one was moaning and the other was trying to keep himself in check. While both Nami's licked the lips for the same reason even if one of them wasn't about to do the act the other wish she could be doing.

Video Nami lean down some and kiss the tip of her lover's cock before slowly running her tongue against the head slowly then run it along the base of his dick. Present Nami always loved wrapping her lips on Luffy's dick, it always gave her great pleasure to be able to make him melt using her mouth on him. She watched as her video self grabbed the base of video Luffy's thick cock, pointed it at her mouth, and dive bombed onto it mouth first. Looking back up at her moaning mess boyfriend, she formed a tight seal around his thick shaft and began sucking hard, her cheeks hollowing around his meat.

"Ah..Nami that feels so good, don't stop Nghhh" Video Luffy spoke it a low but lustful tone as his left hand placed on top of her head as she inhaled his cock. The only sounds heard were his groans, her slight moans, and the sucking noises coming from her mouth.

"Play with my balls." He commanded with that hot, sexy voice of his that Nami in the present known all to well that gets her hot at how demanding he could be in bed. She watched as her video self complied quickly, cupping his large, swollen balls in her hand, playing with them lovingly, letting the flesh of his sack pour through her fingers as she sucked and tasted on his cock. The couple watching this was trying very hard not to jump the person next to them, they had some sense of self control but it was only cause this video was still on, had this been over at all at tis point Luffy would had been hopped on Nami while Nami would had been got those damn clothes off of him. They were both turned on and horny as hell but they stay firm to not do anything till they watched this video to the end. Nether had much to say but the squeezing on Nami was giving to Luffy's lap along with the slight heavy breathing of Luffy proved this was getting painfully hard.

Video Nami took Her Luffy's cock out of her mouth with a pop before getting on top of him and lining his cock against her opening. She slowly moved down and slided him slowly inside of her. They both was holding their breath as she slowly took him in her inch by inch before she finally got all of him inside of her. Present Nami grabbed Luffy's arm, surprising the raven hair boy and placed his arm between her thighs. Luffy stared at Nami while growing more turn on by her warm her thighs felt. He heard her muttered as she kept her eyes trained on the screen. "Borrowing your arm.." Her cheeks was a sred as the could be but remained calm. Luffy was gonna question this but decided to look back at the screen as well, he wasn't sure if her wearing just his shirt and panties was a good idea after all. At least the non horny part of his brain was thinking so anyway.

They watched as Video Nami was moving slowly up and down on her lover while he placed his hands on her hips as she rode him. She moaned out his name as she began picking up the pace some while sinking her nails into his chest. Her video lover moved his hands from her hips to her bounching breasts and began squeezing them roughly causing the woman on top of him to moan even louder. These moans was driving present Luffy crazy cause he wished he would be causing those noises right here and now the most he did instead though was bold his hand some making the arm that was being sandwiched between Nami's thighs tense a bit. However this caused a problem as she responded by rubbing her thighs together between his arm. Both had one occurring thought thou. " _I need to fuck him/her"_ But all they could do is stare on, not wanting to miss what was happening as they were hearing loud moans from their video selves.

Video Luffy sat up and wrapped his arms around his's Nami's waist and kissed her deeply swallowing her moans as he thrust upward inside of her. She moaned loud before wrapping her arms around his neck and met his hard thrusts with her own. She ran her fingers through his hair as she kissed him deeply and lovely while he placed his hands on her ass to help her move a little faster on top of him. He slowly moved them forward while she stayed hugged to him, once her back hit the bed she hugged his hips with her curvy legs bringing him closer while he pound inside her deeply and fast.

The couple who been watching this and getting turn on from this couldn't help but admire what they were watched how carefully video Luffy was with video self and how he hugged her so close to him, as if he was afraid she disappeared. Despite how far the cam was to see his eyes, she could tell from how he looked at her while he was thrusting in her that those eyes were full of love and want as she was sure her video self's were as well. Luffy watched how strongly video Nami held on to his video self and how she clung to him even while she was laying under him. He saw how even though she was getting pleasured, she still caress and sooth her lover while being sure to match his thrusts with her's.

"N..Nami..i can't..ahhh..hold on much nghh..longer." Video Luffy grounded out as he kept thrusting in and out of his video Nami. She sink her nails onto his back and held him even tighter to her. "C..Cum inside of me! Fill me up Luffy!" She screamed out as he pound inside of her faster and harder while moaning each other names. Their present selves was watching and waiting for them to reach their climax, they both heard them screamed out each other's names. "Nami!" "Luffy!" And then the screen stopped and return to the folder it was on before. They both blink at the screen wondering what the hell happen till Nami saw that the time of the video had ended roughly when they reached the end of them having sex. "Aww man! I wanted it to go further!" Luffy pouted as he stared at the blank screen. "Yeah me too, the camera must couldn't hold any more cause of the space." She figured. "Thats cause you have all those musics you listen to, its your fault then!" Luffy pointed at her with his free hand. "What you say you idiot!" She hissed at him hitting her head against his. "You heard me stingy! "He pressed his head back against her's. Both was glaring hard.

Next door Rob Lucci was walking by reading a book in his wife beater and pants till he saw from his window that his neighbors bedroom was being torn apart from what he was seeing as two people was being pressed and pushed against the dresser and walls. He sighed and proceed to close his blinds and mutter to himself. "Their having sex again" 

**_This was an idea given to me by Random-Gaurdian. Its a bit different then how it was told but none the less i hop you guys like and enjoy it ^^ Thanks to Random-Gaurdian for the idea also._**


	15. Sorry

In any relationship you gonna have your share of fights, it can range from pretty much anything, from who was suppose to take out the trash to who was you sleeping around with. And as such when you fight with your partner there are gonna be times when you say something you just shouldn't say to them. Which was why Nami was laying in bed alone this very evening.

She hasn't been able to sleep at all, it was 1:12 am and all she done was lay in bed listening to the rain outside. She was staring up at the ceiling thinking about what had happen tonight and the fight her and Luffy had, they had their fights before and normally it never amount to much aside from her hitting him over the head but this time was very different.

 _~Flashback~_

"I can't believe you Luffy! I mean what was you thinking punching my boss's co partner like that!?" A very pissed off Nami was glaring daggers at Luffy, they were currently in their bedroom in a very heated argument. Luffy didn't say much about the affair but it didn't seem like he was backing down from this one however. "You knew how damn important this damn dinner was, how important that promotion was and yet you go and fuck it up for me!" Nami was seething at Luffy who looked at her with no guilt in his eyes which only made her madder. " I didn't like him, he said something he shouldn't of so i punched him." He stated with an even voice, it was clear he was just as mad but more so towards the guy then anything. "Thats it!? Thats your reason!? And what did he say soooo bad that you had to punch him in the face huh!?" Luffy didn't answer that one and instead looked to the side to avoid eye contact. Nami however took that as him not having an excuse at all. "Yeah i thought as much. You know, i don't even know why i bother taking you, i should had known you screw it up somehow and you did with no reasons whatsoever since you clearly have none! I don't even know why i dated an damn idiot like you!" Luffy flitched a bit from that remark and look over at Nami, she kept that cold stare in her eyes as she looked back at him. Luffy closed his eyes and decided to leave the room and head down stairs, which surprised Nami. She had assumed he say something back but instead he just left. She huffed and ran her hand through her face and sighed heavy.

~ _Present~_

Thinking back, she didn't really felt bad with what she said but at the same time she didn't took what she said as bad ether. She figured he would go cool down and relax like her and they would be okay. But oddly enough that wasn't the case at all. The past 4 hours since they were home Luffy just laid on the couch with his back turned to Nami. She wasn't sure if he was asleep or maybe just ignoring her. She wouldn't assume the second one since Luffy had never done so before. She then heard his stomach growl and took that maybe he was hungry. When she offered him some food he decline it which shocked Nami very greatly. Luffy denying food ? Was he that upset with what happen ? And thats how the evening was spent, he laid in that one spot the whole night while Nami could only think if what she said really hurt his feelings. A part of her was screaming to go comfort him but then she remembered what he had done and she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She wasn't the bad guy here. And so she left it as it was. Went about her evening as it was normal. She too ignored him and decided to go to bed. And here she was, laying in bed sleepless but it wasn't because she couldn't sleep it was more so that for the past hour she felt bad, she felt like crap and it was cause of a phone call she got an hour ago.

 _~Flash Back~_

Nami looked at her cell ringing and saw it was Robin her friend and co worker calling.

" _Hey robin, whats up ?"_

"Hello Nami, i was asked to call you regarding what happen tonight" Nami got worried, did they plan on firing her ?

"Y..Yea, i figured. I guess they won't want me there after tonight."

"On the contrary, the boss said he was gonna give you the promotion as a surprised, which was what the party was all about. I suggusted the idea to him of course." Nami eyes widen upon hearing this but she was still a bit confused.

"B..But i don't have it now right ? Because of what Luffy did to his partner."

"Nami, i don't know if you knew but Shiki is a man who often flirted with women, in fact he often bribe them for sex to get raises or even promotions in his company. Our boss didn't knew of this and he mainly targeted women who were single." Nami was taking in all this new imformation and she couldn't help but try to piece together what had happen tonight..

"W..Wait..so that guy, was gonna ask me do something for him in order to get that promotion ?" She heard Robin sighed some.

"Knowing him yes and without his partner knowing, clearly to get free sex for zero reasons on your part since you were getting it anyway. Shiki seemed to had told this to Luffy of this said plan of his."

"Wait, he told Luffy what he was gonna do ? Why would he.."

"He was drunk so i suppose he didn't even knew Luffy was your boyfriend, someone near by heard the convo and told our boss of the matter and soon after you two left he comforted Shiki on the matter and broke their partnership. He also advised him not to take Luffy to court cause he would back him up all the way to the wire if needed." Nami couldn't believe what she was hearing. Luffy did had a reason for punching the guy, he flat out said he was gonna have her fuck him in order to get a promotion that she was gonna get handed over anyway. So that meant that Luffy didn't do anything wrong..that meant what she said to him earlier was..

~Present~

Nami should be happy, she got her promotion, the thing she worked so hard to earn she finally have but it felt hollow and that was cause she hurted someone over the damn thing. She look to the side of the bed and saw the empty spot, she felt so stupid for what she said, she now knew why he did what he did and even more so why he didn't tell her to begin with. It was cause she would believe him, she would believe that he would punch that creep for such a reason and if she would had told her boss with no proof saying otherwise she would had lost her job then lost that promotion. Even when she was saying all those things to him, in the end he was thinking about her. The mere thought made her even more upset with herself. She toss the covers off herself. Despite the rain she was wearing a tee shirt and panties since it was rather warm at home. She had to make things right.

As she got down the stairs Luffy was laying in the same spot as before. Except he was shirtless, she could see his bare back that was slightly sweating while he laid curled up on the couch. She walked ever so slowly over towards him. She wasn't sure what to say, she wasn't sure what to say or do to make things right with him. Once she got close enough she took a short breath and spoke softly but loudly for Luffy to hear. "Luffy..Robin told me what had happen at the party..the reason why you punched Shiki..My boss knows that, i still am getting that promotion and my job is safe.." She was hoping it would stir him a bit but nothing. She balled her hands and closed her eyes. "I..I'm sorry for what i said Luffy..i was just so angry..i worked really hard to try to get that promotion and i thought because of you that it was tooken away but that wasn't the case at all...y..you was defending me.." She was beginning to tear up as she open sher eyes back to look at his back still. "You were defending me like any normal boyfriend would..and hear i was..calling you an idiot and worse..i question why i ever dated you at all..i was so stupid for even utter those words and even a bigger fool for not telling you this sooner..I'm so sorry baby..I love you so much..you always make me happy, you always put me before yourself..you would rather be yelled at by me then have me lose my job accusing that asshole.." She closed her eyes as she gripped the end of the shirt she were wearing. "The better question is why are you with a woman like me..someone who would yell and treat you like your a child..your so sweet to me and cause you make one mistake i snap at you as iff you ruin everything..why be with a damn mean woman like me..?" She kept her eyes closed crying and almost drop to her knees till she felt strong arms wrapped around her and her face was press to something solid yet soft. "Nami..its okay, you don't gotta say anymore." Nami stared up at him as he look back at her with a soft smile. She only teared up more before pressing her face against his chest again repeatedly saying sorry over and over as he caressed her back softly.

They both was now laying on the couch this time face to face with each other, they both stared into each other's eyes both wearing a smile on their face. "I'm sorry too by the way" Luffy spoke breaking the silence. She raised a brow at this as he continue. "I guess the better thing was to tell you then and there what he said..just when he was saying he would do stuff to you by lying it just made me mad." Luffy confessed as he gave a slight pout at how things turned out cause of what happen. Nami smiled at him and caressed her hand against his cheek. " Luff, i would had done the same thing. Might had hit below the belt to get the point across but nonetheless i would had done the same." Luffy and Nami chuckled at this before she lean forward and capture his lips in a small but loving kiss which he gladly returned. "Thank you for defending me" He smiled before kissing the tip of her nose. "Anytime shishishi" She smiled and giggled back as she lean against him and breathed in his scent. Her being this close to him, it felt right. Much better then laying down all alone. As long as she had Luffy, she will always feel safe.

 **Happy weekend guys, hope your weekend goes great and hope you guys enjoyed the story, sorry for any misspellings, still suck in that department ^^;;;**


	16. Lovely view

Luffy grumbled a bit as he was busy carrying bags for his best friend who been shopping the past hour now. He found it amazing how a girl who loves money as much as her would often have no trouble spending so much on clothes. Then again she does work and unlike him, she wouldn't want to wear the same thing at work every day. She was carrying 2 bags while he was carrying 6 and from the look of things she was far from done. He was walking behind her and could not help but admire this woman's body. She looked amazing in those blue jeans of her's. Too amazing maybe. Ever since they started shopping thats where Luffy's focus been on. If there was one thing that Luffy came to understand, it was that depending on what clothes Nami wears, his focus would drift from one thing to another. If shes wearing a bikini top, his eyes was glued to her breasts, if shes wearing shorts or skirts, his eyes would be glued to her creamy legs of her's and if it a pair of jeans, well thats when his focus was her backside. It was always a sight he often enjoy staring at. But this was understanding since he really like her. Love would be a better word maybe. Now sure Luffy never made this known. For a few reasons of course, one she was one of his best friends, his nakama for the past 5 years, second he fear for his life and rather it not be taken by his very scary friend and lastly he just don't feel like he was right for her. He had liked her for a while now and yet he never made a move, it wasn't simply he couldn't say but it was more of him not wanting to. He didn't want to ruin their friendship. She was currently single although she had her share of dates but they never lasted. Some of those times Luffy himself would have to kick some ass here and there.

She was beautiful, smart, talented and have really nice long hair (As he often ask to play with her hair whenever he had the chance to) But most of all she have the most lovely smile when shes happy. For Luffy as long as he could make her happy then he was fine with how things were. Sure he would get a little bothered when assholes tends to stare at her with those hungry eyes and even If Luffy often stared at her more so then not, he never acted on it like a few men who tried, of course it resulted to ether she knocking out a couple of guys or him knocking out several. But nonetheless, it was hard not to act on his desires and it didn't help matters any when she often dress like this when hes around or when she ask him for for help on something. That was the only reason why he was out with her at all today. "Luffy, we heading to this shop next, hop to it!" Nami yelled from a distance and all Luffy could do was sigh. The things he do for this stingy woman but he loved her so he could put up with it, as long as he got some meat in return.

"Boy oh boy, was today busy. glad we got all that shopping done." Nami set her keys on the table as they enter into her apartment and set the bags down. They been out for two hours and have been into 10 stores. She would say that is a new recored if she do say so herself. She looked over at Luffy who had set the bags and boxes down near the door way. "I knew calling for you was the right choice hehe." Luffy pouted and as he even out the bags and boxes by the door, he didn't want to just throw them off somewhere since last time had gotten him an earful from Nami. "Thank you for taking me shopping today Luffy, i know it wasn't exactly fun for you." Luffy look over at Nami who had her hands behind her back and giving him a lovely smile. "Shishishi, its no problem. Besides, rather be out with you then dealing with Graps and training." He was being serious, what sane person would put their grandson through training on a weekend. He still wasn't sure how dodging traffic had anything to do with working stock at a supermarket. Nami giggled some before waltzing over towards him and stood only a couple of feet towards him. "Well still, thank you. Not sure what i do without you Luffy." Luffy smiled before folding his arms and pretended to think deeply. "Well you would get in more trouble and have to have Usppp carry your bags for you Shishishi" Nami softly jab him on the shoulder and join in on the joke before looking him in the eye. "So Luffy, theres something i been wanting to ask you for a while now." Luffy tilted his head confused "Whats that ?"

"Oh, just wondering why you been staring at my butt most of the day is all." Nami asked in a calm tone although for Luffy that was never often a good thing. Luffy wasn't exactly sure what to say, how did she even knew, was he that obvious on what he was doing or maybe she caught him without him being aware of it. Etehr or he was kinda stuck and he could think of only one way to get out of it." W-What you talking about, i haven't been staring at your butt, you're crazy" Yep lie, although sadly for him he was no Usopp. Nami simply stared at him before moving closer towards him and place her arms around his neck. Luffy stared at her a bit wide eyed and nervous. "W-What are you doing Nami..?" He wasn't exactly sure to make of this turn of events that was happening.

Nami grin some before tugging his head a little closer towards her's. "Luffy, i'm not dumb. I think i can tell if a guy has his eyes on me. Luckly it happen to be you and that being said i'm perfectly fine with that." Luffy raised a brow at the statment, she was okay with him staring at her body ? "Luffy your my best friend, ever since we met you had always been there for me. Sure you can be a dummy and often times i wanna strangle you for the trouble you put me through. *She reached down and pinched his cheek causing the boy to whine a little in protest. "But i guess thats one of the many reasons why i love having you around i guess. Your sweet, caring and your the only guy i ever really turn to for help and no matter what you always come to my aid. Even if its something you don't enjoy, you still take time off your day to spend it with me. Wanna know why i ask you over anyone else ?" She brush her nose against his. "Its cause i love being near you and i love having you around all the time. Whenever your with me i can be myself, i can always smile with you and have fun with you. "She pressed her head against his and downcast her eyes. "But i was a bit of a coward and not just come out and tell you how i felt..i always assumed you only saw me as your nakama and nothing more. But i wanted to at least see if you make the first move. So for a while..i try to get your attention, i think you noticed it with how i often dress with you around right ? Sure i do so most of the time but i take extra care in looking good when your around.." The gears was spinning in Luffy's head, so she was purposely dressing like that to get his attention, although he was paying closer attention then she realized. "At first i thought it wasn't working, i thought you just didn't paid it any mind, other then the creeps that would like to look and try to touch." She smiled when she heard him made a slight growl "But it seemed that i wasn't wasting my time after all. Since i notice you checking out my but today, i was happy. Cause even a goof like you see me as a woman and not just one of your nakama.." She then look back up at Luffy and lean against him a little closer. "I wanna be more then that with you Luffy.." She brushing her lips against his slowly feeling his soft inviting lips. She kissed him softly, pressing her lips firming against his while holding him tightly. Luffy stood in shock as he felt her soft lips pressing against his. He was racking his brain on what to do, how to go about this and whether to kiss back on not but then Luffy did what he always thought was the best course of action. Follow his instinct. He place his hands on her waist and kissed her back. This was a first for him and she was always good at steering him towards the right direction. Hopefully this be the same case. He felt her tilt her head some to kiss him deeper and he followed her lead and doing the same. They held each other clos while Nami brush her tongue against his slowly. Luffy once again follow her and swirled his tongue around her;s engaging in an heated tongue battle.

They both pulled back after some much needed air and stared deeply into each other eyes as they catched their breath. Nami pressed her head against Luffy's while Luffy did the same. "Nami..i always liked you other then my Nakama..i always have. I just thought maybe you would deserve better then me is all. I can be cool and awesome at times but your perfect." She giggled some at how he was boosting himself. "I Also didn't wanna ruin our friendship, even if you were with another guy. I would be happy as long as you were happy." Luffy spoke from the heart, it was true. She could date Sanji and he would be 100% okay with it as long as she was truly happy. That how much he really cared about her. Nami use one of her hands and bop him on top of the head softly" Dummy..i wouldn't want no other guy then you..only you can make me this happy baka.." She miled lovingly at him and he return the smile as well. "I think our lungs had enough air eh ?" Luffy nodded his head laughing as they pressed their lips together once more. They gave each other a few pecks before tilting their head some and kiss each other deeply. Nami moaned against his lips as she gripped his hair while Luffy took this chance and slides his slick tongue inside of her mouth. Luffy was a quick learner after all. They both began to tongue kiss the other, one sucking on the other's tongue from time to time. It was then that Luffy open one of his eyes and look down at Nami's butt and decided to be a bit daring. He slowly slided his hands down from her waist and down to her butt and gripped it firmly. This caused Nami to gasp in his mouth before pulling away to catch her breath while also letting out a slight moan.

They both was gasping for air as Luffy stared at Nami with her eyes closed shut catching her breath from the heated kiss. He suck in his cheeks and squeezed her butt a little more. Nami's hands was now on Luffy's shoulders and squeezed them some as he squeezed her, looking up at him with her hazel eyes. "H..Hey..don't do that.." Luffy heard the innocent tone in her voice, she was even looking innocent by the way her eyes were with the slight pink in her cheeks. Luffy honestly wasn't sure why he was doing this but he thought since they laid it all out on the table then maybe he outta take a risk right ? He gulp some before giving her another squeeze but a little harder. He felt her gasp again but a little lower and felt her grip tighten. "S-stop i said.." She wasn't looking him in the eye but he saw her bit her lower lip and even swaying her butt a little. What she was saying wasn't exactly matching her actions. Luffy deciding to be a bit more daring and hope that he was crossing any lines. Maybe she might punch him, maybe she might wanna throw him out or both, but it was a risk he was willing to gamble with. He raise his hand and gave her a slight slap on the ass. Nami jumped a bit from the action and only cling to his shirt tighter, this time she did look him in the eye with a stern look. "D..Don't do that again you dummy" Luffy stared back at her. He knew that look, she often gave him that look when he was about to do something she wasn't gonna be too happy about. So he knew she was more then likely serious and for some reason he decided to go against her wishes and gave her another light slap on her butt. This didn't make her pull away but suddenly move closer to him while letting out a tiny moan. "I-I'm warning you..stop it.." She said in a low whisper, clinging to his red shirt while staring up at him with a stern look but red cheeks. Luffy once again disobeying her orders gave her a little hard slap on the ass, this made Nami jump a little bit, she even lifted up her leg some like in one of those cheesy romance movies. He also didn't miss the purring sound she made. She pulled from him some, which alarmed Luffy at first till she tug on his hsirt to follow her towards the couch, she pushed him down on it and got on her knees between his legs. "I warn you, now i gotta punish you Luffy~" The tone in her voice made Luffy gulp some and sweat a little. She sounded so sexy and exotic, it was a tone Luffy never heard from here. She messed with the button and zipper of his short jeans and dug her hands inside and gripped his semi erection.

"Mmm..my my, someone was enjoying our kissing earlier~" She spoke in a seductive tone as she pulled him out and began stroking him slowly. Luffy bit back a moan as he grip the armrest of the couch. She giggled some before tucking a stran of her hair behind her ear and gave him a small kiss on the tip. She slowly licked the tip of his shaft as he grew bigger and harder in her hands. She lean her head down and licked the base while giving it a few nibbles here and there. Luffy gripped the armrest tightly as she was doing all this, if this was punishment for what he did, he would do it more often. Once he was fully hard in her hands she let go of his cock and placed both of her hands on the floor. "Now the real fun begins, hope you can handle it~" Luffy looked down at her and saw she was on all fours as she took him into her mouth slowly. Luffy let out a loud groan as he felt the warmth and wetness of her mouth. It was something Luffy thought her mouth felt good before, he had no idea it would feel **This** amazing. Luffy tried his best not to lose his sense of control, although it felt too good not to though honestly but he managed to keep himself in check, as hard as that was for him. She started sucking him slowly as she bob her head up and down taking him deep yet slowly each time. Luffy choke back a loud moan as he grip the couch tightly. He kept his eyes down at her but then slowly move his eyes down to her backside. It was only then he took notice of something. She was swaying her ass from side to side while sucking on him. At first Luffy didn't take this as anything till he was noticing that her lower part was moving quite a bit as she continue using her warm mouth on him. It was then Luffy began seeing what she was doing, that was the reason she was on all fours like this.

The slurping, sucking and wet noises she was making as she was sucking on him was making it very hard to think clearly. She was teasing him by wiggling her ass in front of him. She was already moving her head faster and sucking on him harder. It was too much and Luffy was starting to lose that control he had. Nami eyes was closed as she sucked him off and she sway her ass still and even slightly lifting it up some. The smell and taste of him was turning her on more and more, his growls and moan made her go faster and suck his thick meat faster. Not able to take much more of this he lean forward some and grabbed her ass with both of his hands and squeezed her tightly. Luffy thought doing this would stop her teasing, he thought doing this would make her pause and he would have some control here. Sadly (depending on how you look at it) this was hurting Luffy more since the act caused Nami to moan around his throbbing member, the vibration she sent nearly did Luffy in. She then did something that caught Luffy completely off. She took him deeper into her mouth. This caused Luffy to moaned out a little louder then before. He stared down at her with her looking back up at him with half lidded eyes that was full of lust. He then couldn't help but wonder.. He squeezed her ass once again which only caused that vibration from earlier along with her taking him in her mouth even deeper. She wasn't moving her head but kept it still with him reaching deeper into her mouth. Luffy's chin was almost touching the back of Nami's head as he was leaning forward, he wasn't sure if he would last if she take him any deeper but yet he just had to do it again, so he squeezed her ass once again. This time there wasn't no vibration but he did felt something hit the tip of his cock and it was them that he realized what it was. It was the back of her throat and by Oda he had no idea she could take him into her mouth that deep, the feeling, the warmth, the wetness. All of it drew Luffy over the edge. His brain didn't fuction as fast as his body did as he came, Hard. He threw his body back against the couch as he came inside of her mouth, he had to grip the couch to hold himself still as she kept sucking him even during. Once she pulled from off him was he able to catch his breath and get is senses back. Luffy faintly watched as she licked her lips slowly before grinning up at him. She is dangerous it what came into his mind. She stood up and folded her arms and look to the side, eyes closed. "Hmph, maybe that will teach you to not grab and slap my butt, baka." Outwardly she was boosting but inwardly she felt hot, she felt very wet and she had to stop herself for diving down to drink more of his thick, creamy cum. She wanted to play with him a little although she wasn't sure how long this will last. She then heard something shift in movement and look to where he was to see he vanished.

She felt herself being pushed forward towards the couch, she gasp in surprised as she was bent over on the couch with him behind her and felt his still hard member being firmly pressed against her jean covered ass. She moaned out as she felt him rubbed himself against her. "H..Hey, what ahh..are you doing..?" She asked in a moan as she gripped the couch. She then heard the button of her pants undone as will as the zipper and felt him grip the waistband of her pants. She caught his hands in her's, it wasn't a movement to stop him. They were playing some sorta weird roles here. She felt him press even further against her, leaning his front against her back. She bit her lower lip while rubbing back against him.

She felt him breathing against the back of her neck, the heat from his breath was sending tingles down her spine and making her grip the top of the couch tightly. Luffy didn't made any movement to pull her pants down just yet, he simply kept rubbing himself against her covered ass while his face was pressed to her neck. His hands gripped the pants tightly and him along with her pulled down her pants, along with her white and green stripe panties down slowly. Luffy then pressed his hard flesh against her ass fully and growled some against her ear while she mewled at the feeling of him pressed to her.

Luffy reached around in front of Nami and brush his fingers against her dripping core, drawing a sharp breath from the orange hair beauty under him. He kept running his fingers against her pussy lips slowly, drinking in her soft moans all the while. "L-Luffy..ahhh.." Nami gripped the couch tighter as she grind her ass against him. Luffy place a hand on her hip as she moved against him while he rubbed back against her. This was all too much for him, he didn't imagine that his day would go from running away from his grandfarther, to shopping, to now doing this.

"Nami.." He growled out as he pressed his thumbs against her pussy lips, slowly opening her while rubbing her wettess slowly with his thumb. "Luffy..~" She mewl some as she grabbed him and slowly stroke his hot, thick cock. She slowly guided him towards her opening. They both moan low at first as she enter him slowly inside of her before letting out an even louder moan when he fully was inside her.

Nami gripped the couch as he began to thrust away slowly inside her pussy. She felt his hands gripped her hips tightly as he move slow but deep inside her. "Luffy..Oh Luffy, you feel so good..faster, thrust in me faster~" Luffy gripped her waist tightly and thrust faster inside of her with such force it was slightly moving the couch. Luffy thrust deeply and fast inside of her, moaning at how tight and wet she was, he didn't think that anything would feel as close to amazing as his thing being inside of her. Well other then being with her that is. His hand trail from her waist and down to her plum ass and squeezed it as he pound inside of her. He felt her tighten around him and felt her lift her butt a little higher for him. She matched his thrusts with her's as she began pushing back against him, taking him deeper into her wet, tight core. "L-Luffy! Ahh..f..fuck!" He gripped her bottom tightly as she moved against him. "Nami..you got ahhh..super tight suddenly nghhh!" Luffy lean forward some placing his head on her back but not stopping.

She reached one of her hands behind her to grip Luffy's hand, he entwined his fingers with her's as he kept thrusting into her. "Lu..Luffy ughh! I..I'm gonna cum!"Nami screamed out as she tighten her hand around his. Luffy lean up some to reach her as he nibble on her shoulder and moved faster inside of her. "M..Me too..feels..so good ahh!" She grip Luffy's hand tightly moaning out his name. " Luffy! C..Cum on my ass..p..please! Ahhhh!" Luffy heard her request and bite down on her shoulder. She screamed out his name as she gripped him tightly. His rough and deep thrusts, along with him sucking hard on her neck caused Nami to scream out a moan and came around his hard shaft, she squeezed his hand tightly as wave of pleasure was washing over her.

She felt him let go of her hand and pulled out of her. She looked over at him over her shoulder as he was stroking himself aiming down at her backside. Nami thrust her ass upward while pulling her pants and panties further down. She sway her ass from side to side while running her fingers against her wet pink lips waiting for him. "Mmm..Cmon Luffy..cum all over my nice round ass..make me sticky.." Luffy moan out as he stroked himself faster before he yelled out her name as his hot, thick cum shot out. Nami moan out as she felt his hot cum hit her ass, she bit her lower lip and rubbed her clit slowly as his sticky milk was being shot on her. Once Luffy was sure he was done he placed himself back against her back and place is hands on the top of the couch to not crush her. They both was panting loudly. Luffy couldn't believe what he just did, he still having a hard time believing what had just happen. "Mmm..you jerk..now my ass is sticky.." Luffy heard her whisper it out in a slight moan, he them felt her shift some and slowly spread her ass a little with her left hand and turn to him with a smirk. "I have to punish you again Luffy~"


	17. Hallway

"I gotta say, dinner was amazing" A red hair exclaimed. "Shishishi very good, didn't think they be any good since they had the whole dress code thing going on." The raven hair reply while messing with his tie some. "Luffy, i think your lucky you came in at all looking the way you look, although i can't say it isn't a handsome/cool look for ya." Luffy look down at himself, he was wearing a red button up shirt with a black tie that wasn't entirely done correctly. He also had on black slacks that was rolled up to his knees and a pair of sandals. ( **The look he had in Strong World)** "Shishishi yeah i think this is way better then wearing a suit and all that. You look great yourself though Nami." Nami was wearing a strap detail high low dress, her beautifully lovely hair was loose touching the middle of her back and wore black heels. "Heh why thank you, didn't take you for a gentlemen Luffy." She jokingly said as they entered the elevator of her building

"Shishishi, well we only dated for three month now, still have a ways to go before you get to know me really right ?" Nami giggled before punching his arm softly "Same goes for you buddy boy" Luffy gave her a toothy smile. Even after three months of knowing him she can honestly say she was starting to fall for that damn smile of his. Although she didn't think that way when she agreed to this blind date.

Because her blue haired friend was nosy and cared so much bout her friend's love life. Vivi decided to set up a blind date for her. Nami of course rejected the idea, finding the whole thing stupid and maybe a waste of time on her part. Shes been single for the past 6 months and this was due to a break up she had with her asshole of an ex. Needless to say he was no prince charming. But with much convincing (and bribing) Nami agreed to do the blind date but on the condition that if its goes bad that she bails immediately with no question asked. Vivi agreed and thus Nami was thrown into a date with someone she more then likely wans't gonna like or care too much about. Turns out she was indeed wrong. At first when she met Luffy he seemed rather childish and a bit of an airhead although oddly enough that what draw her to him. He was funny, honest and very outspoken. He didn't hold back what was on his mind. She liked that about him. He was also very handsome, his short raven black hair, the scar under his left eye, that straw hat he adored so much and of course that smile of his. She always found herself smiling as well whenever she was around him. Although he looked thin, he was very strong, most guys she dated looked pretty buff and could hardly lift anything yet with Luffy, he does it with ease. After their first date, they dated more times after that, slowly but surely getting to know each other more and more and she was liking the guy more and more. Although theres still alot about Monkey D Luffy she had yet to learn about. She loved every second she had to be around him, to hear his voice and see him.

They arrived on her floor and walked to front of her apartment. "Well, this is my stop. Thank you for walking me to my door, you didn't have to you know." Luffy simple shrugged his shoulders. "Its no big deal, besides, i like to be sure your safe is all." She smiled at his responds and nodded her head softly. "I had a great time also, course i see myself saying that alot when i'm with you." He chuckles while stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Funny, i think the exact same bout you Nami." He said with a smile on his face. Their dates normally ended up like this, some small talk, a peck on the cheek and a goodbye and they part ways. However given that Luffy, despite him not liking it too much, dressed up for their date for her decided that a reward was in order. Nami returned the smile as she walk over to him and peck his lips softly. Luffy stared at her a little confused at her action. "What was that for ?" She smiled before placing her hands on his shoulders. "Well, that was for tonight..as for this.." She lean towards his lips again before whispering softly. "This is for me.." She pressed her lips firmly against his as she shoved him against the wall. Luffy made a small gasp before slowly returning the kiss and wrapping his arms around her waist. It started off as simple pecking before they turned into deep long kisses. Nami tilted her head some to deepen the kiss while she kept him pin up to the wall. Nami moan some as she felt his his tongue licking her bottom lip asking for entrance, she slowly opens her mouth and met his tongue half way with her's. They battle for dominance as their tongue swirl against one other. Nami came out the victor as she dove her tongue into his mouth, licking every inch of him. Luffy was feeling rather overwhelm and he had to get the upper hand here. Luffy gripped her waist and side step them so that Nami was against the wall instead of him, not once moving his mouth off her's. This did little to stop Nami as He felt her grip his hair tightly and began sucking on his tongue drawing a low moan from the raven hair boy. They both pulled away with a gasp trying to catch their breath. Nami caressed his cheek with her left hand as she stared longly into his eyes. Luffy lean to her touch and stared back at her before leaning towards her and capture her lips once more. He felt both her hands holding his cheeks pulling him ever so closer. The kiss was much slower but held enough passion to send shivers down Nami's spine. They never kissed like this before but hot damn why it took them so long for them to do so was beyond them. They had kissed but it was nothing more then a peck here and there, it never was too long or too deep, let alone adding tongue kissing into the mix.

Luffy ran his hands up and down her waist while Nami gripped and tug on his hair, as they passionately kissed each other. His lips felt surprisingly soft and he tasted delicious, maybe it was just his natural taste, ether way she was loving it. Nami pulls back some slightly panting as she stared at her lover, both with half lidded eyes. She slides out her tongue wiggling it a little as she looked at him. Luffy, picking up the message, leans forward and licks her tongue with his before taking the pink organ into his mouth and sucks on it while gripping her hips. She moans against his lips as she ran her fingers through his hair slightly tugging it. Nami heard him made a deep growl, then she let out a small gasp when she felt herself being lifted off her feet and pressed firmly against the wall. She wraps her legs around Luffy's waist as they continued their make out session. They both pulled away once again to catch their breath, while leaning their head against one another. Luffy's hands was caressing her waist, while Nami's moved from his head to his strong shoulders. Both paid little to no mind on the fact that they were both in the hallway of Nami's floor and that anyone could walk and catch these two being a bit to intimate with each other at any moment. Luffy face moved from her head to the side of her neck, pressing his face against it. Nami gasped loudly and gripped Luffy's shoulders as she felt something hard pressed against her covered cored. She felt it rubbing ever so slowly against her, drawing out a small moan from her swollen lips. She felt his mouth against her shoulder, muffling his own moans as he slowly rubbed himself against her. "L..Luffy..w..we shouldn't ahhh.." She moan out as quietly as she could while gripping his shoulders tighter. Luffy, hearing her decided to move from her shoulder and look her in the eyes. "Y..Yeah your right..w..we shouldn't.." Luffy agreed although it didn't stop him from rubbing against her a little harder, nor did it stopped her from tightening her legs around him and moving along with him. This wasn't at all what Nami had in mind when she thought of rewarding him but he was making her feel too hot to force herself to pull away. Whatever hold this man had on her, she would be lying if she said she hated it.

They moan lowly while gripping each other and slowly grinding against each other. Luffy was getting harder and harder in his black slacks, while Nami was getting more wet through her green lacy panties. Luffy stared deeply into Nami's eyes while tightly gripping her waist. It didn't go unnoticed to her that Luffy was keeping his hands mainly on her hips. It was a sweet gesture but seeing how far they had gotten with this, he might as well take advantage of it. So Nami gripped his shoulders and tugged Luffy towards her and whisper soundly into his ear. "Slide your hands further down.." Luffy was a bit confused at the request but obeyed nontheless and slides his hands down to her lower waist. "More.." He heard her whispered and slowly was getting the idea but decided to tease her a little bit by sliding his hands just above her ass and held it there. He then felt her bite his ear and sucked on it earning a loud gasp and moan, pressing himself harder against her. "Grab my ass you idiot..~" She purred into his ear hotly. She pressed her face against his shoulder, muffling a moan as he place his palms on her ass and gave her a firm squeezed. She felt him presume his grinding against her while she moan and clutched onto him tighter. The heat between her legs was becoming unbarable and she could tell it was getting harder for Luffy as well. Seriously they needed to stop. "L..Luffy..we really should stop..people might h..ahh..hear us..~" She moaned against his shoulder while reaching her lips to his neck and biting onto it. Luffy nearly lost his balance from the sudden attack but kept up his movements while gripping her tightly into his hands. "Y..Yeah..we, should stop..i think thats enough for tonight..mmm!~" Luffy stopped his movements as did Nami, they both pulled rest their head on one another, panting loudly while staring into each other. Both was still clinged to each other, both was staring with lust now in their eyes and both was very turned on. But they knew if they kept going it would only draw attention and that was the last thing they wanted at the moment.

Both had this thought in mind while Luffy used one of his hands to unbutton his pants and pull out his hard, throbbing member and Nami used one of her own hands as well, to move her dress up some and slide her panties to the side reveling her wet, dripping pussy. Luffy was inching his way towards her entrance muttering all the while. "We should really..." He stopped his words as he stared into Nami's eyes that was clouded with lust. Nami used her fingers to open herself some for him also muttering something. "We'll might get.." She too stopped her words while staring into Luffy's eyes that was also clouded with lust for her. Both knew they would get caught out here and both knew it wasn't a good idea. However their minds was not following what their bodies want and at this very moment, they wanted each other. He slides inside of her slowly and grunted a bit at how wet she felt, he kept pushing further inside of her while she gripped his shoulders with now both of her hands on him. He was so big, so thick that she prayed she could keep her voice as low as humanly possible. She was so tight and warm that Luffy felt like his legs would give way, his lips was nearly touching her's both breathing steadily as he push his way inside her. They both moan in unison when he got fully inside of her. Luffy move his hand back down to her ass and with both his hands gripped her, while Nami wrapped her legs tightly around his waist to stay pin up against the wall. She felt how hot he was, the slight throbbing as well. "Luffy...~." She spoke in a whisper only Luffy could hear. "Nami..~" He replied back, they wasn't sure how they got to this point but the hell with it.

He slowly moved himself in and out of her core, both trying to keep their moans to a minimum. Nami bit her lip as she felt him slide in and out of her, she loved the warmth of his cock inside of her. Luffy lean forward and capture her lips in a deep kiss. Nami kissed back with just as much passion while wrapping her arms around his neck. Drool came from the join lips, sweat pouring ever so slightly from their clothed bodies and their juices from their joined bodies was dripping down the floor. Somewhere in Nami's mind, she hoped that the janitor of the building wouldn't think nothing of it tomorrow morning when he cleans. They both pulled away and Luffy then attacked her neck with kisses and bites all the while thrusting deeper inside of her. Nami had to bite her lip hard to keep from screaming out, she pulled his face closer to her neck and used her other hand to grip his hair roughly. "Y..Yes..Oh god..faster..harder Luffy..p..please..ahhh!~" She moaned out a little to loud although she was sure that her moans up till now was indeed loud enough for anyone to hear. Obeying her plea he pound his thick rod inside of her faster and harder, while sucking on a spot on her neck. He was trying to mark her as well it seemed, why he wans't entirely sure but maybe it was in the heat of the moment. Although he wounder if what they were doing was that as well.

He felt her clutching tightly around him, he wans't sure how much longer he was gonna last. From the hot makeout session, the dry humping and now this, he was honestly surprised he lasted as long as he did without exploding. "N..Nami..i..can't hold it..ahhh! In..mmm!" He moaned against her neck. He half expected her to unhook herself from him but instead he felt her tighten her hold even more around him. "Me too..Ohhh..Lu..Luffy..cum inside me..Fill me up please..ahhh!" Luffy mind went blank for a moment as he picked up the pace and thrust faster and harder inside of her. "Luffy..Luffy...LUFFY!" Her moans was music to his ears, as she screamed out his name, nether no longer caring if anyone heard them or not. "Nami..NAMI..Ahhh!" He thruse deep into her, shotting his load inside of her as he also felt her cumming around him. She pressed her lips to his and moaned out loudly against his lips. Streams of his cum was pouring into her and for a moment Luffy felt a bit light headed but kept his hold on the woman he was holding they were both sure they finished they both pulled away. Panting loudly as one laid his head on her shoulder, while the other caressed his raven locks, trying to catch her breath. After what felt like forever, Nami spoke in a low tone. "I forgot to ask you something.." Luffy turned his head slightly to look up at the smiling woman. "Would you like to come in ?"

 **Soooooo sorry its been a while, just alot has happen these last couple of months. I just didn't have time to write out or finish up some stories i had saved up. Blame that on work and family i guess . But yes, i'm sorry for those who like my stories and those who been following. Hopefully i can keep this up and maybe this month won't be as busy. Once again i'm sorry guys hope you enjoy this .**


End file.
